Quem é mais poderoso, o Amor ou o Ódio?
by dragon of the darkness
Summary: Agora Sakura tem varios problemas, novas cartas, novos inimigos, e um clã de assasinos, o que ira acontecer? capitulo 9 ON-Line (demorei mas deixei o capitulo pronto)
1. O Retorno de Shaoran Li

Bom pessoal esse é o meu primeiro fic, vou usar esse aqui só como teste, para depois fazer outros e melhorar minhas abilidades com o tempo, eu não posso lhes dizer quanto tempo vou demorar para atualizar esse fic, pois não estou tendo muito tempo, tenho que estudar muito, mas pretendo atualizar de semana em semana, mas se não der com certeza será de quinze em quinze dias. Mas é isso ai, nesse fic eu me basiei em alguns outros fics que eu li, bom me mandem e-mails para dizer o que vcs acharam do fic.

****

Capitulo I: a volta de Sayoran Li.

Um dia, enquanto Shaoran voltava das compras no mercado, que tinha que fazer para sua família sentiu um grande aperto no coração. Já havia se acostumado àquela sensação. 

As compras faziam parte de seu treinamento. Os anciões estavam muito nervosos com ele, pois tinha perdido as cartas clow que pertenciam ao seu clã, e como ele odiava fazer compras aquilo era um teste de paciência, e um castigo pelas cartas perdidas.

Antigamente sentia muitas vezes aquele aperto e ao contar aos anciões da sua família eles o chamavam de fraco e diziam que ele estava se apegando muito a vida terrestre. No entanto já fazia um bom tempo que não sentia mais aquele aperto, a última vez tinha sido quando a carta Vácuo estava prestes a começar a roubar as cartas-saukura de sua dona _(a carta que a Sakura captura no segundo filme que depois é transformada em esperança)_. 

Ele não sabia, mas neste exato momento Sakura estava passando um terrível momento no qual vários tipos de monstros estavam invadindo a pequena cidade de Tomoeda, e ela e seus dois guardiões estavam enfrentando agora um monstro com uma terrível força e poder mágico que ultrapassava até mesmo os poderes dos dois guardiões.

(...)

Kerberos: Droga! Os poderes dele são muitos mais fortes que os nossos, não temos como dete-lo.

Ywe: Se pelo menos o descendente de Clow estivesse aqui teríamos como derrota-lo.

Sakura ao ouvir os dois começarem a discutir sobre seu amado perdeu a concentração e ficou por instantes pensando em seu precioso Shaoran Li, que ela nunca tinha se esquecido mesmo com os anos sem se falarem ela nunca o tirou de sua mente. A menina só conseguiu voltar à realidade quando foi atingida fortemente por uma enorme bola de energia que seu inimigo lançou.

Kerberos (se aproximando de sua mestra): Sakura você esta bem?

Sakura (ainda meio tonta): Sim não foi nada!

Ywe (ao perceber que nenhum de seus ataques afetaram o monstro): Sakura é melhor voltarmos e recuperarmos nossas energias! Se continuarmos a lutar desse jeito vamos morrer e não derrotaremos esse demônio.

Kerberos: Sakura, Ywe tem razão vamos voltar para a casa de seu irmão e recuperar nossas forças enquanto pensamos num jeito de como derrotá-lo.

Sakura mesmo a contra gosto acompanhou os dois guardiões, tinha prometido a Shaoran que não deixaria nada acontecer a aquela pequena cidade. Lutaria contra qualquer mal que a estivesse ameaçando, e que o chamaria se não pudesse dar conta sozinha do perigo, mas, á tempos que ela havia perdido contato com ele, devido ao treinamento dele eles não podiam mais se falar. Quando chegaram em casa Touya estava esperando-os 

na porta, com medo de que alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com a irmã. Ao vê-la sã e salva ficou muito aliviado, tinha visto na TV a luta de uma corajosa garota contra um demônio de quase o dois metros de altura, um anjo e mais um tigre alado. Os três ficaram impressionados, não tinham visto ninguém lá nem mesmo sentido a presença a não ser a do demônio. Sakura (após o irmão a soltar de um longo abraço) foi direto para o chuveiro, tinha que acabar logo com aquele demônio, dali a exatamente 15 dias começavam as suas aulas na faculdade de Tomoeda, e ela passaria a morar na faculdade. Então ela teria que vencê-lo de uma vez por todas. Ela saiu do banho e foi para o seu quarto pensando numa maneira de derrotar o monstro que atormentava a pequena cidade. 

Seu irmão foi chamá-la, já na hora da janta, ela mesma sem perceber ao invés de ficar pensando em como derrotar o monstro tinha transferido seus pensamentos para nada mais nada menos que Li. Touya bateu novamente porta fazendo a menina cair no chão devido ao susto.

Touya: Sakura a janta já está pronta. Você não vai jantar?

Sakura: Vou sim, deixa só eu me arrumar, estou quase sem roupa.

Touya desceu as escadas, agora que o senhor Fujitaka não estava mais lá sempre era ele que fazia a comida. Ao chegar na cozinha não se surpreendeu com o que viu, Kero já estava comendo, ele apenas sorriu e pensou como sentia falta da época que ele se fingia de boneco. Ele, Sakura e seu pai faziam todas as refeições juntos quando tinham tempo livre. Sakura desceu, e logo estavam todos a mesa, menos Kero que já tinha comido demais. Sakura e Yukito contavam a Touya o que havia acontecido quando lutaram contra o monstro, mas Sakura não contou a ele que na hora que foi atingida estava pensando em Li, ela disse apenas que se desconcentrou pôr um instante. Touya deu graças por a irmã não estar muito machucada, apenas com alguns arranhões. Logo após terminar o jantar Sakura foi ao telefone ligar para Li e avisar o que estava acontecendo.

Voz: Casa da família Li!

Sakura: Por favor, O senhor Shaoran Li está?

Voz: Sim, quem gostaria de falar com ele?

Sakura: Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto.

Voz: Sim Senhorita Kinomoto, só um minuto.

Sakura estava esperando impacientemente e começou a ficar desesperada com a demora.

Voz: Sakura?

Sakura: Li? É você?

Shaoran: Sim, porque esta me ligando?

Sakura: Nossa nem parece que a gente não se fala a anos.

Shaoran: Fala logo sakura, tenho mais coisas a fazer.

Sakura: É que........ você tinha me dito para tomar conta da cidade de Tomoeda e se tivesse alguma coisa que eu não desse conta nem com a ajuda do Kero e do Ywe pra ligar para você.

Shaoran: Sim e o que tem ?

Sakura: É que.... (ela hesitou pensando que Kero iria ficar bravo com ela pôr ela ter chamado ele lá sem consutá-lo).

Shaoran: Desembucha Sakura!!

Sakura: Tem um monstro atacando a cidade e eu Kero e o Ywe não podemos derrotá-lo, por isso te liguei. Você disse que se algo acontecesse de errado você viria me ajudar! Se lembra?

Shaoran: É claro que eu me lembro, mas não vou poder te ajudar, pois estou muito ocupado.

Sakura (não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir.): Mas Shaoran, você disse que.....

Shaoran (interrompendo-a): Eu lembro do que eu disse Sakura, mas será que você poderia ser um pouco menos cabeça-dura e ouvir o que eu estou te dizendo? EU ESTOU MUITO OUCUPADO!!!!

Sakura sentiu uma flechada atravessar-lhe o peito, Sayoran nunca havia falado com ela daquela maneira e a menina ficou alguns segundos sem saber o que falar para ele.

Shaoran: Bom se você tiver mais alguma coisa para falar é bom que fale logo, eu tenho que fazer os meus deveres como membro do Clã.

Sakura (segurando as lagrimas): Não era só isso que tinha para lhe avisar. Depois a gente se fala....

Sakura não teve nem tempo de se despedir dele, ele já tinha desligado o telefone. Sakura foi direto para o seu quarto só pensando nas palavras de seu amado: _EU ESTOU MUITO OUCUPADO _ecoavam em sua cabeça. Naquela noite Sakura sonhou varias vezes com Sayoran rejeitando-a, acordou de madrugada toda suada com uma enorme explosão de energia perto de sua casa. Kero saiu de sua gaveta e foi junto da amiga até a porta do quarto onde Ywe estava. 

Kero: O que esta acontecendo?

Sakura: Também não sei, eu acordei sentindo uma enorme explosão de energia e.....

A menina foi interrompida por mais uma enorme explosão de energia que causou e um tremor que derrubou todos na casa. Kero voltou para sua forma de guardião, enquanto Ywe e Sakura já estavam saindo da casa e ele os seguiu. Ao saírem viram o demônio que os atormentava há alguns dias. Ele lançava várias bombas de energia por toda a cidade. Kerberus e Ywe já estavam prontos para a batalha e Sakura evocando seu báculo quando de repente uma enorme rajada de energia os atingiu e eles voaram longe.

Kerberus: Ele já esta tão forte que consegue sentir a nossa presença.

Ywe: É melhor acabarmos com ele de uma vez.

Sakura: Certo, vamos nessa.

Sakura, Kerberus e Ywe foram o mais rápido que puderam para evitar que o monstro continuasse a destruir a cidade.

(...)

Shaoran mesmo com a distância sentia presença de Sakura lutando com uma presença maligna muito mais forte que a dela e se arrependeu de ter dito que não poderia ajudá-la, mas aquilo era verdade os anciões não deixavam ele voltar para o Japão principalmente se fosse para ajudar a menina que definitivamente tirou as cartas de seu Clã. Mas ele sabia que se a deixasse apenas por conta dela mesma e dos guardiões ela morreria naquelas próximas 24 horas. Decidiu na hora voltar para o Japão salvar sua amada, ele queria tê-la nos braços ao menos uma vez na vida.

(...)

Com a raiva que estava de Shaoran por tê-la enganado tanto tempo dizendo que a ajudaria quando precisasse, e quando ela realmente precisou, ele a disse que estava muito ocupado! Isso era demais, a raiva era tanta que ela não se concentrava direito na batalha, já tinha decidido achar um namorado e parar de esperar por ele. Quando ela ouviu um grito de Kerberus que tinha sido gravemente ferido.

Ywe: Sakura!!! Cuidado!!!

Quando Sakura se virou apenas viu uma bola de magia vindo em sua direção, mas já era tarde, ela tentou usar a carta escudo mas a magia lhe acertou em cheio fazendo a menina cair no chão desacordada. A ultima coisa que a menina ouviu foi um grito de agonia de Ywe e ela soube que ele a protegeria com sua vida.

(...)

Shaoran sabia que não teria tempo o suficiente para chegar lá de avião, a única coisa que lhe veio na cabeça foi roubar o único Ofuro teletransportador de sua família, ele sabia que era loucura, já estava muito encrencado com os anciões, mas estava disposto a fazê-lo para salvar sua amada. Indo por dentro da casa foi fácil, pois ninguém esperava que alguém da família o roubasse. E assim o fez, pegou o Ofuro e foi direto para o Japão. 

Assim que chegou lá viu sua amada desacordada e Ywe protegendo-a com seu campo de força, ele já aparentava não ter muitas energias restantes.

Ywe: Sabia que viria descendente de Clow.

Após dizer estas palavras desmaiou, e o demônio já estava indo em direção aos dois quando Shaoran decidiu fazer algo.

Shaoran: 'Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas que dominam os cinco elementos, eu invoco com a máxima urgência o supremo Imperador dos Trovões. Ataque relâmpago!!!'

O monstro caiu no chão de joelhos após receber o ataque de Li, mas se levantou rapidamente fitando o rapaz com raiva.

Demonio: Quem ousa interferir em meus planos?

Shaoran: Quem eu sou não importa, o que você deveria estar pensando agora é uma forma de como escapar de mim sem morrer.

O demônio trincou os dentes ao ouvir o garoto lhe dizer aquilo, e viu no olhar do garoto arrogância, confiança e orgulho.

Demônio: Muito bem então garoto se acha que pode me vencer vamos começar nossa luta.

O demônio materializou uma espada em suas mãos. Os dois tinham o mesmo tamanho, mas em força e em velocidade Shaoran ganhava de seu inimigo, que era muito lento porém possuía uma boa força. O rapaz ficou imaginando como Sakura não tinha conseguido derrotá-lo, se era de tão baixo nível. Após um certo tempo de luta Shaoran já estava levando uma boa vantagem sobre o demônio mas este começou a rir fazendo Shaoran ficar cada vez mais nervoso.

Demônio: Acha que pode me vencer com estes poderes tão pequenos, rapaz?

Shaoran (rindo debochado): Olhe para o seu estado, o que você acha que poderá fazer assim?

Demônio: Isso! Deuses da Morte, Senhores dos Sofrimentos, e Causadores do Caos, eu os invoco ao meu auxilio para derrotar este insolente rapaz.

Quando Shaoran se deu conta do que estava acontecendo viu mais seis demônios ao lado do que este estava enfrentando. Agora ele estava encrencado, eles eram sete e ele apenas um, embora o primeiro fosse fraco os outros já eram o contrario, eles tinham os maiores poderes que Shaoran já havia sentido. O que ele poderia fazer? Agora, quem tinha de pensar numa forma de continuar vivo era ele. Sete contra um! Isso era demais para ele. O que ele poderia fazer? Shaoran pensava desesperadamente, enquanto os demônios riam como loucos da cara de desespero e espanto que o garoto tinha, por mais que ele tivesse treinado durante anos, os seis demônios evocados tinham muito poder mágico pelo que ele podia sentir e também muita força física de forma que qualquer coisa que ele tentasse fazer seria inútil, tanto como ataques físicos como mágicos. Mas ele precisava proteger sua amada mesmo que isso custasse sua vida.

Quando ele decidiu lutar parece que os demônios haviam lido sua mente, pois pararam de rir instantaneamente e também se prepararam para lutar. 

Li tentava com todas as suas forças, mas em menos de dez minutos já não agüentava mais. A única coisa que sentiu antes de desmaiar, (a não ser os socos s chutes dos inimigos) foi uma presença boa que ele não consegui definir de quem era. Mas este veio para lhe proteger. Esta pessoa, Li não se lembrava, mas a conhecia, ele era um amigo de infância dele que há muitos anos não via e pouco se lembrava dele. 

Ele passaram muitos momentos juntos, essa pessoa tentou ajudar a ele e a Sakura a desenvolverem suas magias e também transformar todas as cartas Clow em cartas Sakura. Shaoran o viu em um sonho, que teve aquela noite enquanto permanecia inconsciente, sabendo que outra pessoa lutava para o proteger, mas o nome? Ele não conseguia se lembrar. 

Sakura teve o mesmo sonho, ela se lembrava melhor dele pois o conhecia melhor que Shaoran, mas como ficaram muitos anos separados não conseguia se lembrar o nome dele, e ele lhes contava qual era no sonho, mas nem um dos dois conseguia lhe ouvir. 

Ficaram se mexendo assustados tentando se lembrar mas não conseguiam, até que relaxaram e acordaram ambos ao mesmo tempo pensando no sonho que tiveram, porém estavam em lugares diferentes Sakura reconheceu sua casa, mas o outro não sabia onde estava. 

Este decidiu se levantar e reconhecer o local. Quando uma voz amiga e conhecida lhe disse para ficar deitado descansando. O rapaz se virou e viu quem era seu amigo que lhe salvara na noite anterior. Ele se sentiu um tolo por não se lembrar do velho amigo. Quem ele era? Sim agora ambos se lembravam tanto Sakura como Shaoran. Ele era nada mais nada menos que:

__

Eriol Hiragizawa


	2. O Passado de Eriol Hiragizawa

****

Capitulo II: O Passado de Eriol Hiiragizawa

Shaoran e Eriol estavam na sala conversando e tomando chá, quando Li sentiu uma séria dúvida.

Shaoran (colocando a xícara de chá na mesinha ao lado do sofá): Hiiragizawa, me diz uma coisa? Como foi que você descobriu que nós precisávamos de ajuda?

Eriol (rindo da pergunta que o amigo acabara de fazer): Ora Li, você se esqueceu que eu sou a reencarnação do mago Clow!

Shaoran (percebendo que acabara de fazer a pergunta mais idiota de sua vida): É mesmo, mas o que você fez todos esse anos?

Eriol: É uma longa história de aventuras, terrores, derrotas e glórias. 

__

** Flashback **

Eriol: Bem, agora que já está tudo terminado aqui no Japão, voltarei para Londres, tenho alguns assuntos pendentes lá.

Sakura: Mas você virá nos visitar de vez em quando não é, Eriol?

Eriol: Claro que sim querida Sakura, eu virei, mas não posso lhe dizer quando será a minha primeira visita.

E Eriol voltou para Londres, pensando em como fora boa a sua estadia no Japão. Além de conhecer seu descendente, teve a oportunidade de conhecer a nova mestra das cartas. Mas quando o piloto do avião anunciou que estavam chegando em Londres, outros pensamentos invadiram sua mente, ele teria muitas coisas para falar com o **Círculo de Magos Protetores do Planeta*** _, ele havia deixado muitos assuntos inacabados aqui, e foi ajudar Sakura a transformar as cartas._

Quando chegou ao aeroporto a primeira pessoa que viu foi Kaho Mizuki.

Kaho: Olá querido Eriol, a quanto tempo!

Eriol: Olá Kaho, eu estava morrendo de saudades! Como vai?

Kaho: Bem obrigada! E você? Como foi a sua estadia lá no Japão?

Eriol: A estadia foi ótima, pude conhecer meu descendente, a nova mestra das cartas, embora tenho sido mais difícil do que eu imaginava fazer com que ela transformasse todas as cartas.

Kaho (erguendo uma sobrancelha): Mas você conseguiu não é?

Eriol: Claro que sim, e além do mais, se eu não conseguisse cumprir esta missão não conseguiria cumprir nenhuma outra.

Kaho (sentindo-se orgulhosa por ouvir aquelas palavras): Que bom, nosso pai adoraria ver você assim!

Eriol: É, você tem razão. Ele já se foi há muito tempo. Ás vezes eu ainda sinto falta dele. 

Kaho: É claro que sente, eu também sinto.

Eriol: Bom, acho melhor irmos, tenho que ir o mais cedo possível falar com os guardiões do círculo.

Kaho: É, você tem razão.

Eriol: Eu acho que vou daqui direto para lá.

Kaho: Mas não é melhor você descansar um pouco? Você acabou de chegar de uma viagem. Sei que os guardiões entenderão.

Eriol: Sim eles entenderiam, mas eu acho melhor falar com eles agora e depois descansar, assim tenho mais tempo para planejar meu próximo passo.

Kaho: Tem razão. Lá estão suas malas, vamos pegá-las e ir direto para o círculo.

E assim foi feito, eles pegaram as malas de Eriol, embarcaram em um táxi e foram para o círculo. 

A construção possuía um formato circular, e era em volta de uma velha vila onde viviam os maiores magos daquela época. Eriol e Kaho entraram, e foram muito bem recebidos por uma senhora.

Senhora: Olá senhor Eriol, senhorita Mizuki. Em que posso ajudá-los?

Eriol: Olá senhora Yeng Fa, como vai? Nós queríamos ver os guardiões do círculo.

Yeng Fa: Pois não, eles já estavam a sua espera.

Eriol e Kaho entraram em uma sala, na qual havia uma mesa central, no formato de um enorme círculo, com cinco cadeiras. Cada uma delas, era reservada a um represente de cada continente.

Senhor: Olá Hiiragizawa, Mizuki, já estávamos a sua espera. 

Eriol: Olá senhor Shiray, como vão todos aqui presentes? Bem, eu espero. Eu queria me desculpar por ter ido ao Japão sem avisá-los, mas eu precisava ajudar a nova mestra das cartas. 

Shiray: Tudo bem Eriol, mas agora você terá que se dedicar totalmente para completar essa missão.

Senhora (com um sotaque americano): Só lhe pedimos Eriol, que não nos de mais esses sustos, desaparecendo repentinamente dessa forma.

Eriol: Certo, senhora Laura, não foi minha intenção preocupá-los, me desculpem mais uma vez. Mas agora, gostaria que vocês me fornecessem mais detalhes sobre essa minha missão. Deixaremos as conversas para depois, acabei de chegar de viagem, e estou exausto.

Shiray: Muito bem, Eriol, então vamos direto ao ponto. Você terá um mês de descanso antes dessa missão. Devido a complexidade dela, você poderá demorar anos para terminá-la, e mais anos para voltar do lugar para onde você irá. Deverá estar muito bem preparado, tanto física como mágica e emocionalmente, pois não será nada fácil.

Eriol (prestando muita atenção no que o outro dizia): Certo, eu estou preparado para cumprir meu destino, seja ele qual for.

Laura: Você terá que ir ao....

Shiray (interrompendo a maga americana): Eriol, isso será muito difícil para você e para sua irmã. Agora você não tem mais como renunciar ao cargo de guardião que assumiu. Como agora estamos com muitos problemas e nós já estamos velhos, você Eriol Hiiragizawa, terá que ir ao inferno fechar uma brecha, que esta permitindo a passagem de demônios para o nosso mundo.

Kaho ficou apavorada com o que acabara de ouvir, embora soubesse o que aconteceria, tinha imaginado que aquela premonição fosse apenas um sonho e por mais que ela não devesse interferir no destino do irmão, ela tinha que faze-lo, seu querido irmão teria de ir ao inferno. Isso não era justo, ela já perdera seu pai, sua mãe, e agora poderia perder seu irmão! Isso era demais. Ela ia falar alguma coisa, mas ele a impediu.

Eriol: Certo Shiray, eu irei. 

Kaho: O que? Você está louco Eriol? Você não tem nem quinze anos e já quer ir para o inferno? Não, eu não permitirei.

Eriol: Shiray, eu irei, é só você me dizer quando e como, eu estarei lá. Pronto para cumprir a missão.

Kaho: Não, eu nunca deixarei você ir, você é a única pessoa que eu tenho na minha vida. Não posso arriscar a perder você também.

Eriol: Não se preocupe minha querida irmã, eu juro que voltarei, e voltarei inteiro assim como estou agora aqui na sua frente.

Kaho, ao ouvir aquelas palavras desmaiou. Eriol segurou-a, antes que ela caísse no chão, ele ficou preocupado, pois ela estava tão nervosa que poderia ter uma parada cardíaca.

Eriol marcou a hora e o local em que deveria encontrar-se para cumprir a missão, ele ainda tinha um mês para isso, e enquanto esse dia não chegasse, ele teria tempo livre para fazer o que quisesse.Despediu-se dos guardiões.

** Flashback sem parar **

Ele e Kaho se divertiram bastante nesse tempo. Quando o dia chegou, ela voltou a ficar nervosa, mas não pode conter Eriol. Ele estava muito confiante que conseguiria cumprir essa tarefa e voltaria intacto. Embora parecesse uma tarefa impossível, ele estava convicto que tudo daria certo, foi para o lugar marcado e chegou pontualmente.

Voz: Como sempre, na hora certa Hiiragizawa. Você realmente não se deixa abater, mesmo sabendo que vai para o inferno.

Era Shiray. Era o único guardião que veio encontrá-lo, os outros estavam preparando-se para uma outra missão.

Shiray: Boa sorte Eriol, esperarei ansioso pela sua volta.

Eriol: Obrigado Shiray, pode abrir o portal agora.

Shiray: Certo.

Shiray começou a se concentrar e falou algumas palavras, que Eriol não conseguiu entender, e nem dizer a qual língua elas pertenciam. De repente, uma luz colorida apareceu em sua frente.

Shiray: Agora vá Eriol, reencarnação de Clow. Nós, do círculo dos magos protetores, estaremos esperando ansiosos pela sua volta. No entanto ao voltar, como já te dissemos, será através de um portal no Japão. Fique lá, e espere por um de nossos mensageiros, que enviaremos assim que presenciarmos a sua volta.

Eriol: Certo Shiray, agora deixe me ir. Voltarei assim que terminar minha missão.

Shiray (olhando o outro ir na direção do portal): Boa Sorte, Eriol Hiiragizawa!

Eriol atravessou o portal, com os olhos fechados, a luz era muito forte, e o cegava.

Ao abrir os olhos, estava em um lugar completamente diferente de onde viera. O lugar tinha um céu vermelho em chamas, o chão era seco, não havia árvores nem nenhum tipo de planta, e muitas almas rastejavam pelo chão..

Eriol: Bem vindo ao inferno, Eriol!

Voz: Ás vezes eu me pergunto, o que um garoto desses faz aqui?

Eriol se virou e viu um monstro, com quase duas vezes o tamanho dele, mas não se abateu, sustentou seu olhar encarando o monstro.

Eriol: O que você quer de mim?

Monstro: Você é muito corajoso, moleque.

Eriol: Se eu sou corajoso ou não, isso é problema meu.

Monstro: Moleque insolente, você esta querendo brigar é?

Eriol: Na verdade, meu objetivo principal não é esse. 

Monstro: Moleque prepare-se para morre novamente.

O monstro foi para cima de Eriol, mas este apenas evocou seu báculo, com a magia parou o monstro levantando-o no ar.

Eriol: Desista dessa luta ou você será mais uma destas almas rastejantes!

O monstro começou a implorar pelo perdão Eriol, que o soltou, o garoto se virou e seguiu se caminho. Ele não tinha noção do tempo que passaria ali, pois não tinha noite nem dia, somente um intenso clarão avermelhado, ele andou pelo que pareciam dias, mas não sentia sono nem cansaço, então continuava. Até que ele sentiu uma presença muito grande, maior que as outras, e foi na direção dela.

Após andar um pouco ele acho o que queria, e como imaginava aquela presença estava indo para o portal que ele precisa fechar.

Eriol: Não foi tão difícil achá-lo. 

A presença pertencia a um enorme monstro que estava quase no portal, quando Eriol o atingiu com uma bola de energia. O monstro se virou e o encarou com fúria.

Monstro: O que você quer garoto? 

Eriol: O que eu quero? Apenas impedir que você atravesse esse portal!

Monstro: Há é? Então você acha que pode realmente me derrotar?

Eriol: Se eu acho? Não, na verdade eu não acho. Eu tenho certeza.

O monstro trincou os dentes ao ouvir aquelas palavras e partiu para cima do garoto com tudo. Eriol somente tentava se esquivar, mas não conseguia escapar de todos os golpes do inimigo. Aquela luta parecia que não terminaria muito bem. Embora o monstro fosse mais lento que Eriol, o monstro era muito maior e mais forte que ele. Para eles, passaram anos e mais anos lutando, mas ele não podia confirmar nada, pois ali se tinha a eternidade era a medida do tempo. Estavam ambos muito cansados, mas não paravam. O monstro sabia que se parasse seu inimigo acabaria com ele, e Eriol devido a sua missão, que era exatamente impedir que monstros passassem pelo portal, assim os dois ficaram lutando até ambos caírem desmaiados. 

Eriol acordou pensando quanto tempo ficara ali, e também que ele havia falhado e o monstro passado pelo portal, mas ao se levantou viu que o monstro continuava ali, ainda dormindo, com seus poderes mágicos ele mandou o monstro para longe do portal. O desmaio havia lhe proporcionado o descanso necessário para recuperar suas energias. Logo após, ele ficou na frente da brecha, mas nesse momento ele percebeu que se esquecera de uma coisa muito importante. Como ele faria para fechar a brecha? 

Ele já a tinha achado, mas como fechá-la? Ele se sentou, projetou seu escudo, e ficou ali meditando tentando encontrar uma solução.

Voz: Acho que você esta precisando de ajuda, não é?

Eriol (ainda meditando): Como você sabe?

Voz: É simples, só de olhar para sua cara percebe-se, que você esta precisando de ajuda em duas coisas.

Eriol (que agora acabara de abrir os olhos): Que coisas?

Voz: Voltar para seu universo e fechar esta brecha!

E pela primeira vez Eriol olhou para o dono da voz, era também um garoto como ele, mas a presença dele era maligna.

Eriol: O que você quer a final? 

Garoto: Bom, somente para começar meu nome é Draco. E o que eu quero é lutar com você. Pelo que fiquei sabendo, você conseguiu derrotar meu melhor monstro, enquanto ele tentava atravessar o portal. Mas eu sei que você não irá aceitar esta proposta, por isso lhe digo que se você me derrotar lhe direi como voltar para seu universo, e também como fechar a brecha.

Eriol: E como posso confiar em você?

Draco: Aí, depende de você.

Eriol: Muito bem. Chave que guarda o poder das trevas, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os ao valente Eriol que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se!

Eriol pegou seu báculo e se preparou para lutar. Draco foi para cima de Eriol, que nem conseguiu ver os movimentos dele, e já estava sendo atingido por socos e chutes, Eriol recuou e projetou seu escudo tentando tomar fôlego. Ele não era muito bom em lutas corpo a corpo, o rapaz que o atacava tentava a todo custo quebrar o escudo, mas suas tentativas eram inúteis. Eriol percebeu que o rapaz não era muito forte em magia, mas não sabia como fazer para atingi-lo, pois sua única proteção era seu escudo, e se ele o desfizesse o rapaz recomeçaria seu ataque.

Foi então que veio em sua cabeça, ele tinha o poder de todas as cartas Clow, era como se ele as tivessem sob seu controle, ele poderia usar seus poderes mesmo sem tê-las.

Eriol: Alada.

Duas asas saíram das costas do garoto que conseguiu sair do chão antes do outro lhe acertar, isso fez com que Draco ficasse com um enorme ponto de interrogação na cabeça Eriol percebeu que o rapaz tinha se desconcentrado decidiu começar seu ataque.

Eriol: Água

Um enorme jato de água saiu do báculo do rapaz atingindo o outro em cheio, e ele não parou por ai.

Eriol: Gelo.

A magia acertou o rapaz, mas desta vez ele estava prevenido e desviou de uma parte da magia, mas teve se braço congelado.

Draco: Porque você não desce aqui e luta como um homem?

Eriol (Sabendo o que ele era um demônio e poderia criar asas a qualquer momento): Você tem as suas vantagens e eu as minhas.

Draco: É você tem razão.

Um par de asas saíram das costas do inimigo, Eriol já com um plano na cabeça fez uma cara de espanto, apesar de já saber que aquilo aconteceria. O outro riu da cena que seu adversário estava passando, novamente perdendo a concentração.

Eriol: Trovão.

O trovão atingiu em cheio o inimigo que teve um enorme choque cardíaco, e ele teve que se ajoelhar no chão, já não conseguia ficar em pé, estava com a mão no peito e a respiração ofegante. Era isso Eriol tinha vencido.

Eriol (Pousando ao lado do rapaz) Agora me diga o que eu faço para fechar esta brecha?

Draco: Para fechá-la, você terá que destruí-la, você tem alguma magia que possa causar uma explosão?

Eriol: Não.

Draco: Bom, então acho que você não terá como fechá-la.

Eriol: Eu posso não ter esse tipo de magia, mas tenho certeza que você o tem. 

Draco ficou assustado ao ouvir aquilo, como o rapaz descobrira seu poder?

Draco: Como você...

Eriol (interrompendo-o): Simples eu sou a reencarnação do Mago Clow.

O rapaz não se apavorou ao ouvir aquelas palavras, mas sabia que não teria como contrariá-lo, levantou-se e explodiu a brecha, que por usa vez sumiu. Eriol sentiu um alívio seu trabalho estava feito, agora ele precisava saber como voltaria para o seu mundo. Ele ia abrir a boca quando uma mão tocou no seu ombro, ele se afastou preparando-se para lutar mais uma vez, mas quando virou a pessoa que viu, não tinha cara de ser um inimigo, mas sim um anjo.

Anjo: Você deve estar se perguntando o que um anjo faz no inferno, bom, na verdade existem os anjos que ficam no paraíso e outros que protegem os infernos, e eu sou um do segundo tipo.

Eriol ia falar alguma coisa mas, o anjo o interrompeu com um aceno da cabeça.

Anjo: E agora você esta se perguntando como irá voltar para o seu mundo.

Eriol apenas confirmou com a cabeça. E o anjo com um estalo de seus dedos, abriu uma brecha exatamente ao seu lado.

Eriol: Tinham me dito que eu teria que encontrar um jeito para sair daqui e que não deveria confiar em ninguém.

Anjo: Você esta certo, aqui não pode confiar em ninguém, mas também não se pode duvidar de um anjo, e esse é o único modo de voltar para o seu mundo. Agora vá, volte para seu mundo seus amigos estão precisando de você.

Eriol não falou nada apenas confirmou com a cabeça e passou pela brecha.

Quando olhou em volta já era noite, e reconheceu a pequena cidade de Tomoeda, sentiu também sete presenças malignas e uma boa, que suspeitava de quem era, ele se lembrou do que o anjo lhe tinha dito, que seus amigos precisavam de ajuda, e foi para lá imediatamente, quando chegou ao local, viu sete monstros, seis com poderes altos e um fraco. No entanto havia se enganado em uma coisa, a presença que sentira não era de quem ele estava pensando, não era de Sakura mas sim de Shaoran Li, e ele parecia precisar de ajuda.

* # * # * # * #

Atenção pessoal, se algum de vocês já leu o fanfic Os Feiticeiros I e II da Kath devem reconhecer este círculo de magos, usei a mesma idéia da história dela. Aos que não leram, lhes aconselho a ler, é muito legal. O Shiray, deste fic não é como o da saga dos feiticeiros, aqui ele é um mago poderoso, representante do continente asiático, mas que é um dos protetores do planeta. E pessoal mais uma coisa, vocês devem estar estranhando o Eriol e a Kaho serem irmãos e os nomes completamente diferente, mas isso terá uma explicação no terceiro capitulo. 


	3. Novas Descobertas

****

Capitulo III: Novas descobertas

__

Shaoran ouviu as palavras de Eriol com toda a atenção que poderia dar a uma pessoa.

Eriol: Essa é uma das histórias mais estranhas que você já deve ter ouvido, mas é a pura e completa realidade.

Shaoran: Sim, você tem razão, mas tem uma coisa que ainda está na minha cabeça que eu não consegui entender muito bem, a Misuki é sua irmã? Ou eu ouvi coisa errada?

Eriol: Sim Shaoran, a Misuki é realmente a minha irmã.

Shaoran: Então porque você nunca nos contou?

Eriol: Porque tudo tem sua hora certa. 

Shaoran: Bom, isso não é hora para ficarmos discutindo isso, como está a Sakura?

Eriol: Não se preocupe, ela está bem, mas ficará inconsciente por algum tempo. Mas e você como está? 

Shaoran: Bem, não se preocupe com esses ferimentos, não são muito profundos e eu já sei como me virar com eles, mas e você como está? 

Eriol: Bem, na verdade com alguns ferimentos, mas eles são superficiais, nada muito grave.

Shaoran: Quanto tempo eu fiquei dormindo?

Eriol: Foi pouco tempo, tudo o que aconteceu foi ontem, se você estiver preocupado por causa dos anciões da sua família, eles realmente estão muito nervosos com você pelo seu feito de ontem, mas nada que o tempo não resolva.

Shaoran: Bom, eu acho que preciso fazer alguma coisa, não posso ficar aqui para sempre.

Eriol: Sim, é verdade, mas acho que seria bom você descansar hoje.

Shaoran: Certo, mas antes ligue para a Sakura e veja se ela está bem.

Eriol: Certo.

Eriol foi até o telefone e começou a discar o telefone da casa de Sakura, mas a campainha tocou e ele teve de desligar o telefone e ir atender a porta, não precisou nem abri-la para saber quem era pois já tinha sentido a presença e percebeu que seu amigo não queria falar com ela pois foi direto para o quarto. Sakura entrou no apartamento após ter cumprimentado Eriol, ela sentou-se no sofá e Eriol lhe ofereceu uma xícara de chá, que a menina aceitou.

Eriol: Qual o motivo da sua visita querida Sakura?

Sakura: Bom Eriol, na verdade eu vim aqui para te perguntar se foi você que me salvou ontem?

Eriol: Sim, na verdade até fui eu, mas não cheguei exatamente na hora em que você desmaiou.

Sakura: É eu sei, mas quem foi àquela pessoa que chegou antes de você? Você a conhece?

Shaoran que estava ouvindo aquela conversa atrás da porta do quarto sentiu um calafrio percorrer o seu corpo, não sabia que Sakura havia sentido a presença dele ou visto-o na noite anterior. Ele ficou com medo que o amigo falasse justamente o que ele não queria que ela soubesse.

Eriol: Sim, eu o conheço sim, ele é um velho amigo de infância meu, e não sei se você está sentindo a presença dele, mas ele está aí neste quarto. 

Shaoran sentiu seu corpo ficar frio, ele não queria encontrar sua amada naquelas condições, tinha sido muito duro com ela, achando que ela poderia dar conta do monstro sozinha e não vindo ajudá-la logo que ficou sabendo do monstro. 

(...)

Sakura se concentrou para sentir a presença que vinha do quarto.

Sakura: Sim foi essa mesma presença que eu senti ontem à noite. É... Eu poderia conhecê-lo?

Shaoran estava cada vez mais gelado e preocupado com o que o outro falaria.

Eriol: Poder você até pode. Mas ...

Shaoran sentiu o coração começar a bater cada vez mais forte a cada palavra dos dois.

Sakura: Mas...? 

Eriol: Seria melhor que fosse outro dia, ele ainda não se recuperou da batalha de ontem, e está descansando.

Sakura: Mas eu poderia pelo menos vê-lo?

Eriol: Sinto muito Sakura, melhor deixar para outra hora!

Sakura: Tudo bem, mas me conte o que aconteceu ontem!

Shaoran ao ouvir seu amigo começar a contar a história do dia anterior respirou aliviado e sentou-se na cama pensando no que faria quando voltasse a China, os Anciões com certeza já teriam dado a falta do ofuro e dele, então era só associar as coisas. Uma coisa ele já sabia que faria mesmo a contra gosto teria que voltar sem avisar ninguém e assim fez, pegou todas as suas coisas que estavam no quarto e esperou em pouco até Sakura e Eriol se distraírem, saiu pela janela e desceu pela escada de incêndio.

Sakura após ouvir a história de Eriol, contara a ele o que tinha acontecido entre ela e Shaoran naquela conversa, tomou mais uma xícara de chá decidiu ir para casa, pois já começava a ficar tarde e seu irmão deveria estar preocupado. Eriol ao levantar para acompanhar Sakura até a porta percebeu que Shaoran não estava mais ali e já sabia o que o amigo tinha feito, ido ao aeroporto, para voltar ao seu país, pediu para a menina esperar que ele tinha que fazer uma coisa, pegou sua carteira e ligou para o porteiro pedindo que ele chamasse dois táxis, ao descerem ele se despediu da garota e foi para o aeroporto enquanto esta voltava para sua casa.

Ao chegar no aeroporto foi direto perguntar para a Balconista quando saía o próximo vôo para a China, ele respirou aliviado quando ela disse que seria apenas dali a duas horas. Ele agradeceu-a e começou a procurar pela presença do amigo, que não foi difícil de ser encontrada.

O rapaz estava no salão de espera com todas as suas bagagens já entregues e a passagem na mão.

Eriol: estava pensando em ir embora sem avisar ninguém não é?

Shaoran (assustado com a presença do amigo ali): Como descobriu?

Eriol: Digamos que você foi muito previsível. Eu aceito que você vá embora, por mim tudo bem você voltar para sua casa, apenas gostaria que voltasse para lá sabendo de algumas coisas que você tem a obrigação de saber, que esteja preparado para impor essas realidades a algumas pessoas que também não sabem, e que seja forte, pois os anciões vão tentar fazer você pagar pelo seu feito.

Shaoran: Certo Hiragizawa, mas o que é isso? Ou melhor, essa verdade que eu tenho a obrigação de saber?

Eriol: O que você sabe sobre o passado do clã da sua Família?

Shaoran: O que eu sei? Por que essa pergunta?

Shaoran ia ficar esperando uma resposta, mas o olhar do amigo era mais sério que o normal, e não tinha a mesma calmaria de sempre, ele decidiu responder logo a pergunta dele.

Shaoran: No passado o clã pertencia aos mais ricos da família, os mais pobres eram como o exército do clã, esse exército era para proteger as pessoas que estavam necessitando de ajuda, que eram exploradas, que eram desonradas, e coisas deste tipo, eles só começaram a ter magia após se juntarem ao mago Clow, e desde aquele dia estão cada vez mais empolgados em proteger as pessoas, e...

Eriol (interrompendo o amigo): Meu caro Li, sinto lhe informar que isso é pura mentira.

Shaoran: Mentira? Como mentira? Eles têm até um prêmio antigo de protetores da paz no mundo.

Eriol: Sim, eles têm, mas alguém já lhe contou como foi que eles conseguiram?

Shaoran: Não, eu não podia perguntar, era falta de respeito. 

Eriol: Não, não era falta de respeito, eles não queriam que você soubesse da realidade, Li, o clã de sua família no passado, era um grupo que matava todos que se opunham a eles, eles foram os maiores assassinos um dia, mas foram perdoados e as histórias esquecidas após se unirem a Clow. Eles fizeram as pessoas acreditarem que tinham mudado, e quando ficaram sabendo da existência de magos tão poderosos como Clow decidiram parar com tudo e pediram ajuda a ele. Clow, sabendo que aquilo era errado, deu-lhes um prêmio de protetores da paz, mas cujo foi criado por magia, fazendo assim com que eles se tornassem um clã. Por isso eu lhe digo que quando você chegar em sua casa, toda a sua família vai querer tirar satisfações com você mesmo os que não sabem o que acontecia no passado, e você, quando roubou aquele ofuro fez a melhor coisa do mundo para proteger a humanidade. Clow, sabendo o que aconteceria escreveu uma profecia que dizia que quando os dois escolhidos voltassem para esse mundo, o clã a qual ele se juntou iria trazer um enorme monstro de um outro universo com aquele ofuro, e esse monstro nem os maiores magos do mundo iriam conseguir detê-lo.

Shaoran: Mas quem da minha família não sabe disso?

Eriol: Meiling, sua mãe e uma de suas irmãs, essa eu não sei qual é, portanto chame toda a sua família quando for encontrar os anciões, pois assim, você revelará a verdade para o resto de sua família, e mostrará aos velhos que você não é mais um pirralho que não presta para nada, depois disso, traga sua irmã, que não sabia da verdadeira história, sua mãe e Meiling para cá, pois seu clã voltará a ser o que foi um dia.

Com aquela conversa nem Shaoran nem Eriol perceberam o tempo que passou, só se tocaram de que já se haviam passado muito tempo quando ouviram a voz de uma aeromoça chamando pelo interfone:

Aeromoça: Atenção todos os passageiros do vôo 2957 que vai para Hong Kong, última chamada para seu vôo, embarquem no portão 12, o avião parte em 15 minutos.

Eriol e Shaoran se despediram com um abraço e Shaoran foi para o portão, lá na frente quando Eriol já estava prestes a virar as costas ele gritou:

Shaoran: Eriol, por favor, diga a Sakura para esperar por mim.

Eriol apenas confirmou com um movimento de sua cabeça, ele sabia que teria alguns problemas pois a amiga tinha lhe contado o que aconteceu a algumas horas.

Eriol apenas viu Shaoran entrar no portão e depois sumir em meio à multidão, a rapaz foi em direção a saída do aeroporto pensando no que viria pela frente, teria que contar a Sakura tudo o que acontecera e a pessoa que a salvara pela primeira vez no dia anterior na verdade não tinha sido apenas um amigo dele, e sim a pessoa que ela mais queria na vida. Ele foi até a saída do aeroporto pegou um táxi e foi até a casa de Sakura, para lhe contar o que o amigo tinha pedido. Assim que chegou na casa da amiga ele tocou a campainha e a porta foi aberta por Touya.

Eriol: Olá Touya como vai? 

Touya: Bem Eriol e você?

Eriol: Bem, eu poderia falar com a Sakura, por favor?

Touya: Bom no momento ela não está, ela saiu com um amigo dela chamado Yahico. Eu para ser sincero não fui com a cara daquele moleque. 

Eriol: E você sabe aonde ela foi?

Touya: Bom ela me disse que iria à Sorveteria na próxima rua à esquerda.

Eriol: Muito obrigado Touya, eu preciso falar com ela urgentemente.

Touya: Certo, mas eu não tenho certeza, desde aquele dia em que aquele monstro estava atacando a cidade ela mudou muito.

Eriol agradeceu a Touya e foi na direção que o amigo lhe falara. Ele sabia muito bem que Sakura iria fazer de tudo para esquecer Shaoran, mas ele precisava chegar a tempo. Quando ele chegou na sorveteria ele viu Sakura e um outro rapaz que ele definiu ser o tal do Yahico que o Touya lhe falara, os dois estavam conversando animadamente, mas depois começaram a aproximar seus rostos como se fossem se beijar, mas Eriol os impediu apenas colocando a mão no ombro de Sakura.

Yahico: Hei, o que está acontecendo?

Eriol: Não é nada, eu só queria falar com a minha amiga antes que ela fizesse a maior besteira da vida dela.

Yahico: O que você quer dizer com isso?

Eriol: Não se preocupe, não estou ofendendo você, é que ela vai se arrepender disso se não souber o que virá pela frente.

Sakura: O que é Eriol?

Eriol: Sinto muito, mas é particular, você poderia me deixar falar com ela só por um minuto Yahico?

Yahico (a contra gosto): Tudo bem.

Sakura: Obrigada.

Eriol e Sakura se afastaram um pouco da mesa onde Yahico estava e Eriol contou a Sakura tudo o que acontecera. A menina ouviu a história com perfeita atenção e não interrompeu nenhuma vez.

Sakura: Então aquela presença que chegou antes da sua era a dele?

Eriol: Sim, e ele teve que voltar para a China por que aconteceram alguns problemas com o Clã dele, e ele teve que voltar lá para salvar Meiling, Yelan, e uma das irmãs dele.

Sakura (apavorada): Mas o que aconteceu?

Eriol: Bom, eu sei que você ainda gosta dele, e foi por isso que eu vim lhe contar que ele pediu que esperasse por ele e...

O rapaz contou a amiga toda a história e ela ficou pálida quando soube de tudo.

Sakura: Então o clã dele é um clã de assassinos?

Eriol: Era Sakura, era, não é mais.

Sakura: E por que ele teve que ir lá salvar a Meiling, a mãe dele e a irmã?

Eriol: Pois como eu lhe disse para ele vir para cá, ele teve que usar o Ofuro tele transportador, e isso deixou os anciões furiosos. E agora ele tem uma defesa, com isso toda a família ficará ao lado dos velhos, mas ao contar essa história a parte que não a conhece ficará ao lado dele.

Sakura: A tá, e com isso ele será expulso do clã e provavelmente da casa dele?

Eriol: Sim, e virá para cá, no começo eles ficarão comigo, mas depois vão encontrar um lugar para morar.

Sakura: E não é melhor irmos lá para ajudá-lo?

Eriol: Sakura, você conhece o Shaoran. Você sabe como ele é orgulhoso, ele não iria querer nossa ajuda lá nunca.

Sakura: É mesmo, você tem razão Eriol, bom vou avisar o Yahico que vou ter que voltar para casa, e espero que você venha comigo tomar uma xícara de chá.

Eriol: É claro que irei, bom vamos lá, que aquele seu amigo já está nos olhando feio a algum tempo.

Sakura e Eriol foram na direção de Yahico e disseram a ele que tinham que falar muito urgente com o irmão dela e que era isso que Eriol tinha vindo lhe falar, que ele estava com alguns problemas, pois eles tinham brigado e ela saiu de casa sem a permissão dele.

Yahico: Mas ele me parecia tão calmo quando eu fui te buscar!

Sakura: Ele é assim mesmo, na frente dos outros ele está sempre calmo, mas quando não tem ninguém por perto que ele mostra quem realmente é.

Eriol: Bom agora nós temos que ir, ele está muito mal e precisa de ajuda. 

Yahico: Bom, deixe-me ao menos te levar até em casa Sakura

Eriol: Bom Sakura se você quiser ir tudo bem, mas eu tenho que chegar primeiro porque se seu irmão te ver com alguém ele vai ficar mais furioso.

Sakura: Yahico, me desculpe este incômodo, mas eu acho que é melhor eu e o Eriol voltarmos sozinhos, porque meu irmão esta muito mal, e se ele me ver com você ele vai pensar que eu o trocarei por você, você entende? 

Yahico: Claro que sim, mas será que podemos sair outro dia?

Sakura: Sim, é claro que sim. 

Yahico ficou mais feliz ao ouvir aquelas palavras, se despediu dos dois e ficou ali observando-os irem embora.

(...) 

Shaoran estava em seu vôo esperando chegar na China apenas pensando em como tinha sido enganado todos aqueles anos pelos anciões de sua família, pensava também em como havia sido rude com a Sakura, mas dera graças a Deus pois já tinha sido muito ameaçado por eles e dessa vez achava que eles iriam fazer algo sério, mas como ele tinha pego o ofuro enquanto todos estavam dormindo os anciões só deveriam ter ficado sabendo do acontecido naquela manhã.

(...)

Eriol e Sakura chegaram na casa da garota e estavam conversando animadamente sobre vários assuntos, e foi nisso que Eriol lhe contou que talvez tivesse que estudar no Japão e não em Londres, pois os magos do círculo não haviam lhe contatado ainda, e as aulas começavam dali a duas semanas.

Eriol: Será que você poderia me acompanhar até a faculdade Tomoeda amanhã Sakura? É que eu gostaria de fazer a minha matricula

Sakura: É claro que sim Eriol, esse anos vai ser um dos melhores de todos, pois toda a turma que estudava na nossa sala estará lá, bom na verdade nem toda, apenas as pessoas que eram mais íntimos de nós, como por exemplo: o Yamazaki, a Tomoyo, a Hika, e o resto do pessoal.

Eriol: Verdade? Que bom, assim nós poderemos reviver alguns momentos de infância.

Sakura: É verdade, ainda que agora você e o Shaoran vão para lá será melhor ainda.

Eriol: É você tem razão.

Sakura abriu o portãozinho de sua casa e foi abrir a porta, mas foi surpreendida por Touya que a abrira por dentro.

Touya: Já voltou monstrenga? Eu estava exatamente indo te buscar.

Sakura (vermelha de raiva): Para de me chamar de monstrenga Touya.

Eriol (rindo do modo que o rapaz ainda tratava sua irmã, como quando eles ainda eram jovens): Bom Touya acho que é melhor dar um descanso para a sua irmã, ela recebeu algumas notícias hoje e acho que embora esteja feliz deve estar um pouco surpresa, por que não entramos e conversamos um pouco enquanto sua irmã descansa?

Touya aceitou a proposta do amigo entrando e sentando-se no sofá.

Touya: Sakura, será que você poderia arrumar o seu quarto? Ele está uma bagunça.

Sakura: Você entrou lá sem minha permissão?

Touya: Sim mas não fui lá para inspecionar, só entrei lá para pedir a bola de pêlos amarelos para abaixar o som do video-game.

Sakura concordou com Touya, seu quarto estava uma bagunça realmente, desde umas duas semanas atrás que foi quando começaram os terremotos causados pelo demônio.

Touya: Mas hoje como nós temos visitas vou permitir que você use magia, mas não vá se acostumando.

Sakura: Obrigada.

Eriol (após a amiga subir ao seu quarto): Ela está bem feliz agora.

Touya: É mesmo não a vejo assim a muito tempo. Quais foram as notícias que você contou a ela que fez com que ela ficasse assim?

Eriol: Bom na verdade acho que você não vai gostar.

Touya: Vamos lá, eu quero saber, minha irmã não me conta mais quase nada sobre a vida dela, o que a deixa feliz, etc...

Eriol: Bom na verdade é sobre o Shaoran, ele vai voltar para o Japão.

Touya: Você esta brincando comigo!

Eriol: Não, e não vá se esquecer que eu avisei que você não ia gostar.

Touya: Eu sei que você vai se impressionar com isso, mas hoje em dia essa notícia é até boa para mim.

Eriol (surpreso com aquilo que acabara de ouvir): Sim realmente eu estou muito impressionado, você não odeia mais ele?

Touya: Na verdade odeio de uma certa forma, pois eu sei que embora não seja para sempre ele irá afastar a minha irmã de mim, mas a Sakura me contou muitas coisas quando ele voltou para Hong Kong, que eu passei a gostar dele de uma certa forma, pois ela me disse que ele a salvara várias vezes, e eu sei que se ele voltar e for ficar com ela, o sorriso que eu não vejo a anos voltará ao rosto da minha irmã. 

Eriol: Bom isso é verdade, e eu percebo que você não está mentindo pelo seu olhar. 

Touya: Bom, quando é que ele vem?

Eriol: Na verdade eu não sei, ele foi hoje de volta para lá sabendo de toda a verdade e volta de lá com a irmã, a mãe e a prima.

Touya: E onde é que eles vão ficar? 

Eriol: No início será no meu apartamento, mais depois vão achar um lugar para eles. Você sabe como o Shaoran é orgulhoso!

Touya: É pelo jeito ele continua o mesmo de quando era moleque.

Eriol: De uma certa forma sim.

Os dois ficaram conversando ali por um algum tempo quando começou a escurecer Eriol decidiu ir para casa, ele se despediu de Sakura que acabara de descer de seu quarto, de Touya, Kero e foi embora querendo dormir um pouco, pois não tinha dormido nada desde que voltou do inferno, ele chegou, foi ajudar Sakura e Shaoran, ficou cuidando do rapaz a noite inteira e não havia dormido nada.

(...) 

Shaoran chegou ao aeroporto em Honk Kong e como já esperava não havia ninguém lá, porém na verdade ninguém sabia que ele iria voltar, pegou suas poucas coisas e foi para a saída do lugar pegar um táxi, deu o endereço ao motorista e como o lugar era longe ficou sentado no carro, pensando no que faria quando chegasse em casa, ou melhor, na verdade o que ele falaria quando encontrasse com os anciões e nisso acabara dormindo. O motorista o acordou alguns minutos mais tarde quando já estavam na porta de sua casa, já era noite alta e todos deveriam estar dormindo, mas ele sabia que assim que passasse pela porta a recepção não seria nada calorosa para ele. Pegou suas coisas, pagou o motorista e entrou em casa, ele sabia que todos na casa sentiriam a presença dele e acordariam na mesma hora. E assim aconteceu, mal ele fechou a porta ouviu passos apressados atravessando a casa, mas não era quem ele estava esperando, a primeira pessoa que apareceu foi Meiling.

Meiling: Shaoran? Você voltou, graças a Deus.

A menina abraçou seu primo e só o largou quando os dois ouviram mais passos chegando até a sala. 

Ancião: Como se atreve a voltar a esta casa moleque?

Shaoran: Eu voltei apenas por dois motivos, salvar minha prima, minha mãe, e minha irmã, e contar a verdade sobre vocês, velhos descarados que nos enganaram por tanto tempo.

Ao falar aquilo Shaoran viu apenas algumas bolas de energia vindo em sua direção e este estava pronto para ser atingido quando um escudo apareceu em sua frente e dispersou as magias.

Voz: Desculpe a minha intromissão descendente de Clow, mas Eriol sabia que isso aconteceria e me pediu para protegê-lo de qualquer coisa, nem que isso custasse a minha vida.

Shaoran virou-se e viu parado ao seu lado um anjo cujo ele já conhecia, este era o guardião da Lua, Ywe. 

Shaoran: Obrigado, bom, agora eu já sei quem é minha irmã que ainda não sabe da verdade, Fuutie, mãe será que vocês poderiam vir e se juntar a nós?

As duas nem pensaram apenas foram e pararam ao lado dele, não porque preferiam ele do que a própria casa, mas queriam saber o que estava acontecendo. 

Shaoran: Bom agora vou contar-lhes a verdade sobre o passado desse clã.

E o garoto disse a elas tudo o que o amigo lhe dissera no aeroporto, as duas ficaram ouvindo como sempre com a atenção quando um membro da família falava. Ficaram completamente pálidas e assustadas ao ouvir aquilo.

Shang Li: E como você pode provar que essa sua história é verdade?

Shaoran: É simples, foi a reencarnação de Clow que me contou.

Shang Li: E você quer que nós acreditemos nisso?

Shaoran: Vocês podem acreditar como não podem, mas lembrem-se da profecia:

__

Quando os guardiões do Sol e da Lua voltarem e as cartas tiverem uma nova dona, e o mundo começar a ser preenchido pelo terror, medo e caos que meus descendentes criarão, eu o mago Clow voltarei a terra em forma humana para ajudar os escolhidos a derrotar o antigo grupo de assassinos chamado: **Li.**

Shaoran sentiu as garotas que estavam ao seu lado tremerem ao ouvir aquilo, todas as pessoas da família já haviam lido aquela profecia mas ninguém acreditara nela.

Shang Li: Então está certo, mas onde estão os guardiões?

Ywe: Se você ainda não reparou na minha presença é bom que comece a perceber mais as coisas em sua volta. Eu sou o guardião da Lua, e se você se concentrar um pouco perceberá que o guardião do fogo esta no Japão ao lado da nova dona das cartas Clow.

Os quatro anciões que estavam ouvindo ficaram pasmos com aquilo.

Shang Li: Então está certo agora que toda a Família já sabe da nossa realidade já não precisamos mais esconder de ninguém e podemos voltar a ser o que éramos um dia, os magos mais poderosos do mundo.

Os quatro começaram a se concentrar e revelaram sua presença maligna, se prepararam e começaram a atacar o escudo criado por Ywe, mas este por sua vez ao mesmo tempo que Li evocava o Deus do vento levantou vôo e saiu carregando Yelan em seus braços enquanto o outro com sua magia levava as outras duas para fora do alcance de seus inimigos. 

Ywe estava pensando em uma forma para voltar ao Japão avisar a Eriol o que estava acontecendo, mas este não tinha muitos poderes para voar até lá, quando foi a Honk Kong ele tinha ido em cima do avião de Li, mas agora este não sabia como voltar.

Ywe: Você faz alguma idéia de como nós poderemos voltar ao Japão, descendente de Clow?

Shaoran: É claro que sim, você esqueceu que eu roubei o ofuro teletransportador? 

Ywe: Então porque você não usou para voltar para ca?

Shaoran: Pois ele gasta muita energia, e eu não tinha pressa. 

Ywe: Certo entendi, bom vamos logo antes que eles façam algo.

Ywe se aproximou de Shaoran, e foi envolvido pela magia do rapaz, e quando abriu os olhos estavam na frente da casa de Sakura. Ywe colocou Yelan no chão e voltou a sua forma normal e bateu na porta da casa a sua frente, e esta foi aberta por Touya.

Touya: Yukito? O que está acontecendo?

Yukito: Muitas coisas, pensei que Eriol tivesse lhe contado que ele viria.

Touya: Sim ele me contou, mas não achei que ele viria com você.

Yukito: Ele te contou a história do clã dele?

Touya: Não.

Yukito: Bom é melhor entrarmos pois é uma história longa e você irá ficar cansado de ouvi-la aqui em pé.

Touya: Bom se você está falando, acho melhor sim.

E ao dizer isso abriu caminho para os outros entrarem, foi cumprimentando um por um, até Shaoran que estranhou ação do outro. Eles se sentaram, Touya serviu uma xícara de chá para cada um, e Yukito contou toda a história para ele. Os seis estavam quase dormindo quando Yukito acabou a história.

Touya: Bom, Eriol tinha me dito que vocês dormiriam na casa dele, mas hoje acho melhor dormirem aqui, já está quase amanhecendo, no quarto do meu pai tem três camas, no meu tem uma e no da Sakura mais uma, acho melhor vocês se decidirem aonde dormirão, 

Yelan: Bom acho melhor eu a Meiling e minha filha dormirmos no quarto de seu pai, pois já estamos acostumados a dormir juntas. Ah! E mais uma coisa senhor....?

Touya: Me chame apenas de Touya.

Yelan: Certo, Touya, meu nome é Yelan, muito prazer.

O rapaz apertou a mão dela.

Touya: Muito prazer

Yelan: esta é minha filha Fuutie.

O rapaz apertou a mão desta também.

Touya: Muito prazer

Fuutie: Muito prazer.

Yelan: E esta acho que você já a conhece. - disse ela apontando para Meiling - Minha sobrinha Meiling.

Touya: Sim já nos conhecemos, ela ficou um dia em minha casa por convite de minha irmã.

Yelan: Que bom que Meiling já tem amigos aqui no Japão, e outro que eu creio que você conheça é meu filho Shaoran.

Touya: Sim também já nos conhecemos. Mas acho melhor todos irmos dormir, já é quase manhã aqui e quando levantar-mos teremos algumas coisas a fazer. 

Yelan: Sim você tem razão. Mas ainda falta definir onde meu filho irá dormir. 

Touya: Bom isso acho que ele já sabe, já que sempre que o Yukito vem aqui em casa ele dorme no meu quarto, sobrou para ele a cama no quarto de Sakura.

Shaoran fico impressionado, esse não era o Touya que ele conhecia, era melhor tomar cuidado, ele nunca o deixaria dormir no quarto dela, deveria estar aprontando alguma coisa.

Mas assim foi feito, todos foram para seus respectivos quartos, Shaoran foi o último a dormir, ficou ali sentado apenas admirando o belo corpo deitado na cama ao lado, mas não agüentou ficar muito tempo lá e caiu no sono.

****

#*#*# *#*#* 

- Bom pessoal, acho que esse capitulo fico um pouco grande né? Bom ele fico com 13 páginas no word, e eu espero que vcs gostem e por favor, deixem reviews para me dizer o que vcs tão achando da série.

****

-E mais uma coisa, eu estou ignorando algumas coisas, por exemplo, a ida da Sakura para a casa do Shaoran no primeiro filme, e as irmãs do Shaoran, no desenho não tem magia, mas no meu fic sim (só a Fuutie

****


	4. O Reencontro de Amigos

Bom, pessoal, me desculpem a demora, é que eu tava mt enrolado na sexta e não pude colocar o capitulo 4, mas to colocando hj. É isso ai, leiam e deixem reviews

Capitulo IV: O Reencontro de Amigos

Sakura acordou no dia seguinte e percebeu que havia uma pessoa dormindo em um colchão ao lado de sua cama, com uns quarenta centímetros de distância de sua cama, ela não reconheceu mas viu que era um garoto forte, alto, com uma ótima forma física, que ela pode perceber, pois o rapaz estava sem camiseta. Ela ficou vermelha ao velo se mexendo na cama, pois pensou que ele pudesse acordar e pegá-la olhando-o do jeito que ele estava 

A garota saiu do quarto fazendo o mínimo de barulho e foi para a cozinha tomar café. A menina estranhou seu irmão não estar lá, ele sempre acordava cedo, e a provocava por ser dorminhoca, mas hoje seria a vez dela. Ela pegou o avental, e começou a fritar as panquecas, preparou o leite, o café, colocou três xícaras na mesa, sentou-se e comeu. Estava pensativa hoje, quem seria aquele rapaz dormindo em seu quarto? Touya nunca deixaria alguém dormir em seu quarto, a não ser que...

Voz: Bom dia, Sakura.

A menina que estava sentada, quase caiu no chão, ela se virou e viu uma amiga que a muito não via. Meilin

Sakura: Bom dia, Meilin. O que você faz aqui?

Meilin: Há é! Você ainda não sabe, ontem a noite Shaoran desafiou os anciões da família, e.....

A garota contou toda a sua história para a amiga, e esta ouviu atentamente todos os detalhes. 

Sakura: Então ele está aqui também?

Meilin: Sim, ele está, dormiu no seu quarto esta noite, e parece que amanhã vamos para a casa do Hiiragizawa. 

Sakura (gritando): O QUEEE? Ele dormiu no meu quarto?

Meilin: Sim, porque?

Sakura: Nada, mas o meu irmão deixou?

Meilin: Sim, e isso foi o que eu mais estranhei nele. Ele está muito diferente não é?

Sakura: É, pelo jeito ele está.

Kero: Mas que gritaria é essa Sakura?

  
      Sakura: Ah, me desculpa Kero, bom dia.

Kero: Bom dia. Bom dia para você também encrenqueira. 

Meilin não respondeu, sentando-se à mesa começou a comer, enquanto ia conversando com Sakura, que queria saber de tudo o que acontecera em Honk Kong. A menina contava tudo nos mínimos detalhes e só parou à hora que sua tia entrou na cozinha acompanhada por sua filha.

Sakura: Meilin, quem são essas duas?

Meilin: A mais velha é minha tia, Yelan , a mãe do Shaoran, e a outra minha prima, irmã de Shaoran, e filha de Yelan, Fuutie.

Sakura: Muito prazer, meu nome é Sakura, sejam bem vindas a minha casa, e sintam como se ela fosse a de vocês. 

Yelan: Muito prazer.

Fuutie: Muito prazer.

Sakura: Sente-se por favor, e tomem seu café da manhã.

Ao dizer isso as duas sentaram-se e ela colocou mais duas xícaras à mesa.

Voz: Bom dia.

Era Touya que entrava na cozinha acompanhado de Yukito.

Sakura (indo ao armário pegar mais duas xícaras): Bom dia

Ela colocou as outras duas xícaras à mesa e começou a lavar o pouco de louça que havia na pia.

Voz: Bom dia a todos.

Sakura virou-se e viu o rapaz que dormira em seu quarto sem camiseta.

Shaoran: Desculpem a aparência, mas é que a minha camiseta ficou muito rasgada pelo que aconteceu ontem.

Todos disseram que estava tudo bem, e para o espanto de Sakura Touya também fez isso. Eles já haviam terminado o café e só restava Shaoran na mesa, e este ao terminar foi direto para o quintal. Sakura pegou as coisas dele que haviam ficado na mesa e terminou de lavar a louça pensando no que ele fora fazer. Ela limpou as mãos após terminar e foi para a sala se juntar aos outros e ao passar pela janela, de relance viu Shaoran treinado com sua espada. Logo alguém bate na porta. 

Touya: Pois não?... A Eriol, por favor entre.

E assim o rapaz fez, Shaoran ao sentir a presença do amigo foi cumprimentá-lo e abraçou-o agradecendo pela ajuda. 

Yelan e Fuutie ficar falando para o rapaz solta-lo e que isso era contar as regras do clã.

Shaoran (soltando-o): Tudo bem, mas vocês têm de saber algumas coisas, agora nós já não estamos mais na China e podemos fazer o que quisermos, já que os anciões não mandam mais em nós, e esta foi a pessoa que me contou tudo o que acontecera no passado e que eu deveria tirá-las de lá. Ou seja, ele é a reencarnação de Clow

As duas ficaram estáticas ao ouvirem aquilo e começaram a fazer várias reverências a ele.

Eriol (segurando o riso perante aquela situação): Calma, não precisam ficar assim.

Yelan: Mas faz parte de nossa tradição.

Eriol: Que exagero, para mim apenas um aperto de mão basta. 

Shaoran: E mãe, mais uma coisa, você não precisa mais seguir as tradições, lembre-se que eles nos enganaram   

 Yelan: É, você tem razão meu filho.

E após dizer isso, as duas se endireitaram no sofá e ficaram conversando com Eriol pedindo que ele lhes contasse como era a vida de um mago tão poderoso! Eriol dava gargalhadas de algumas perguntas, pois elas lhe lembravam de algumas coisas que ele nem conseguia pensar em outros momentos, como sua vida quando criança. E também deixou-as apavoradas quando contou sobre sua ida ao inferno.

Sakura: Que tal todos fazermos uma festa hoje a noite? Para comemorar a volta de Eriol, Shaoran, Meilin, e dar as boas vindas a Yelan, e a Fuutie. O que vocês acham? E também a volta às aulas!

Todos aceitaram, mas Yelan e Fuutie não responderam, estavam impressionadas com a bondade da menina. E pensar que ela era a nova dona das cartas Clow, cuja elas tanto odiavam a dias atrás. Mesmo ninguém tendo lhes dito isso foi fácil descobrir, elas apenas associaram as coisas, os guardiões, e a energia dela. 

E assim começaram os preparativos, enquanto os mais fortes  carregacam as coisas de um lado para o outro, arrumando o som, as mesas, Sakura e Meilin ligavam para todas as amigas e amigos de infância da escola para convidá-los, já que estariam todos juntos de novo. 

Ao final da tarde estava tudo pronto e eles só tinham que ir ao mercado, mas mesmo que Sakura dissesse que não, e que elas era visitas, Yelan e Fuutie foram juntas e pagaram as compras em forma de agradecimento por tanta bondade que Sakura teve com elas.

A noite finalmente chegara e estavam todos a espera dos convidados, a casa não era muito grande, mas para a quantidade de pessoas que iriam era o suficiente. Shaoran ligou o som, e aos poucos todos foram chegando, Naoko, Yamazaki, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiraru, e para animar mais a festa já que todos gostavam dela, Kaho Mizuki. Eriol havia ligado para ela assim que decidiram fazer a festa e esta tinha pego o vôo na mesma hora, pois além de poder ver suas queridas ex-alunas, veria seu irmão que não via a anos. E a noite foi uma maravilha, como era férias ninguém estava em suas casas, então o som ficava alto e foi uma imensa bagunça até altas horas.

Sakura (subindo em uma mesa): Atenção, atenção.

Shaoran abaixou o som para que todos ouvissem.

Sakura: Convidamos todos para esta festa por vários motivos. Um foi a volta de Shaoran e Meilin, que acho que todos já devem ter visto. Outro para dar as boas vindas para Yelan e Fuutie, mãe e irmã de Shaoran.

Sakura chamou as duas para subirem a mesa, e ao fazerem isso receberam uma enorme salva de palmas e um grande SEJAM BEM VINDAS!!!

Sakura: E também a volta de Eriol.

Mais uma salva de palmas.

Sakura: A volta às aulas, e para isso eu lhes peço mais um minuto de sua atenção, pois tivemos uma visita inesperada e gostaria de pedir a ela um discurso pois como já foi nossa professora por algum tempo já deve saber o que falar. Por favor professora Mizuki. 

Quando a professora subiu à mesa, todos aplaudiram e assobiaram como loucos.

Mizuki: Obrigada, eu estou muito feliz por vê-los novamente, estava ansiosa para poder um dia encontrá-los todos juntos, mas não achei que fosse em uma ocasião como essa. 

Shaoran (quase sussurrando ao ouvido de Eriol): Sei, como se ela já não soubesse que isso aconteceria. 

Eriol: É só para agradar o pessoal.

Mizuki: Gostaria de dizer-lhes que os anos que passei ensinando a vocês foram os melhores de minha vida, aprendi muitas coisas com isso e garanto que vocês também, espero que todos pensem o mesmo. E agora, infelizmente não sou eu que vou lhes dar aulas esse ano, para infelicidade minha, adoraria voltar a trabalhar com vocês principalmente na faculdade, mas mesmo assim espero que vocês aprendam com seu  professor do mesmo jeito que aprenderam comigo, com alegria, amizade, sinceridade. E também que vocês façam mais amigos nessa nova escola. E agora uma coisa que eu garanto que Eriol não lhes contou...

Todos viraram para Eriol que estava sorrindo apenas olhando para a irmã, ele encaminhou-se até a mesa e subiu nela.

Mizuki: Nós dois somos irmãos. 

A platéia ficou um pouco em silêncio, que foi quebrado por uma salva de palmas de Shaoran. Logo estavam todos aplaudindo.

E assim foi o resto da noite, pura felicidade e conversa. Eles só pararam quando o dia estava amanhecendo, pois já era hora do pessoal ir para casa, todos desanimaram.

Sakura: Bom, vocês não precisam ficar assim, logo, logo nos veremos novamente, já que nossas aulas começam em menos de uma semana.

Todos haviam se esquecido que faltavam apenas quatro dias para as aulas começarem. Após todos se despedirem cada um pegou o rumo de sua casa. Enquanto Sakura, Shaoran, Meilin e os outros foram dormir, mas dessa vez, Shaoran dormiu no sofá e Eriol no quarto de Sakura, e Mizuki, em uma cama criada pela magia de Eriol. 

No dia seguinte todos acordaram quase na mesma hora, tomaram café e decidiram passear.

Foram ao parque do Rei Pingüim, e em todos os lugares que costumavam ir quando eram crianças. Mas ao final da tarde, quando eles decidiram voltar para casa, eles ouviram gritos no meio da floresta que ficava ao lado do parque, e todos foram correndo para lá. No meio do caminho, todos, menos Touya e Fuutie, que não tinha poderes mágicos, sentiram uma presença maligna muito forte. Quando chegaram a uma clareira, que era de onde vinha a presença viram apenas uma garotinha sentada no chão rindo, enquanto havia corpos espalhados pelo chão, e sangue, muito sangue.

Sakura: O que aconteceu aqui?

Garotinha: Você quer mesmo saber?

Shaoran: Sakura, espere, isso pode ser perigoso.

Eriol: Quem é você?

Garotinha: Bom, meu nome é Sayuka. Muito prazer.

Sakura: Foi você que fez tudo isso?

Sayuka: Sim e não, não fiz com as minha mãos, mas mandei meus criados fazerem.

Sakura: E como se atreve? 

Sayuka: Você é muito corajosa para me enfrentar assim. Vocês podem ter suas magias e suas cartas, por exemplo você (disse ela apontando para Sakura) que é a dona das cartas Clow, para sua informação, eu sou a dona das cartas Sayka. Cujas cartas são mais poderosas que as suas, e são negras.

Shaoran: E o que você de nós?

Sayuka: O que eu quero de vocês? Não é de vocês que eu quero, eu quero deste planeta, vim de outra dimensão apenas para destruir este mundo? E continuarei fazendo isso, até que o único planeta restante em todas as dimensões. Foram magos como vocês que mataram minha mãe e meu pai por eu ser dona das cartas Sayka, e por isso agora quero me vingar.

Sakura: Você só fará isso passando por cima de todos nós.

Sayuka: Tudo bem, mas para dar um pouco mais de graça usarei apenas uma carta por vez, assim vocês lutarão com uma de cada vez, mas terá um intervalo de alguns dias antes de cada carta atacar. Mas hoje será o primeiro dia. E para vocês conseguirem derrotá-las, terão que transformá-las em uma de suas cartas, ou talismãs.

Sakura: Não tem problema.

Sayuka: Então nós veremos. Vá carta Demônios!

Vários demônios apareceram do nada, e começaram a atacar todos ali presentes, Li tentava proteger sua irmã e sua mãe, enquanto ambas, juntas, diziam alguns feitiços e os monstros iam sumindo aos poucos, um de cada vez. Ao perceber que eram elas que estavam fazendo o feitiço, os outros se juntaram a Shaoran para protegê-las.

Yelan (depois de um bom tempo fazendo os feitiços): Pronto, nós não podemos mais meu filho, agora é por conta de vocês..

Shaoran: Certo!

Ao dizer isso todos começaram a atacar ao invés de defender, foi fácil derrotar aqueles monstros que eram de muito baixo nível.

Sayuka: Muito bem, daqui a alguns dias nós nos encontraremos de novo. 


	5. As Cartas Sayka

****

Capitulo V: As Cartas Sayka

Sakura não precisou nem tentar trancar a carta com sua báculo, que esta já foi parar em sua mão, não era uma carta qualquer, ela era diferente das outras que já havia visto, era preta, como a noite, com um retângulo branco no centro de um dos lados, com vários demônios, desenhados em preto.

Eriol: Acho melhor nós voltarmos para casa, estamos todos um pouco feridos e precisamos conversar. 

Todos aceitaram e foram para a casa de Sakura sem falar nenhuma palavra sequer. Ao entrar na casa, Touya correu ao banheiro e pegou a maleta de primeiros socorros, como os ferimentos não eram muito grandes, ou graves eles mesmos poderiam se cuidar.

Sakura: Eriol, você disse que nós precisaríamos conversar quando chegássemos aqui.

Eriol: Sim é verdade, mas primeiro termine de se cuidar, e depois eu lhe ajudarei a fazer um chá antes de começarmos nossa conversa.

E assim a menina fez, terminou de cuidar de seus machucados e foi para a cozinha acompanhada de Touya e Eriol fazer um chá, enquanto Kaho e Shaoran ajudavam Yelan e Fuutie a cuidar-se, pois estas não tinham muita experiência com enfermagem. Após todos estarem com seus curativos, o chá pronto, Eriol chamou todos a sala e começou a falar.

Eriol: Preciso lhes contar a história dessas cartas, elas foram criadas por uma maga que como eu, tinha muitos poderes, mas ela se aproveitou desses poderes para tentar dominar o mundo, ela era da mesma cidade que eu, crescemos juntos e éramos grandes amigos quando crianças, mas quando o tempo foi passando, ela foi percebendo seus poderes e preferia usá-los para fazer mal ao invés de mim, que usei para fazer o bem. 

Eriol: As cartas dela, foram criadas depois que seus pais foram assassinados, com um coração cheio de ódio, por isso a forma preta delas, mas ela as criou sem vontade e por pura raiva, então, você não poderá usá-las, pois se fizeres irá se tornar como ela, má, cheia de ódio e raiva, perderá todos os seus amigos por vontade própria, em suma, será exatamente como ela é e como ela quer que você seja.

Shaoran: Então acho melhor guardarmos essa carta em um lugar seguro, e Sakura colocar seu nome nela, como fazia com as cartas Clow.

Eriol: Aí que você se engana, essa é outra armadilha que Sayka criou. Se uma pessoa colocar seu nome na carta, ela se tornará parte dela, e não sua dona.

Sakura: Então o que eu faço com elas Eriol?

Eriol: Você terá que transformá-las em cartas Sakura, mas isso lhe custará muito poder. Pois além de mudar a carta de dono, você terá que mudar a essência do poder da carta, por exemplo, se você conseguir transformar a carta Demônios, ela irá se tornar a carta Anjos e assim vai, outro exemplo, a carta morte, no que você acha que ela se transformaria?

Sakura: Vida?....

Eriol: Sim, parece que você entendeu, mas você tem que transformá-la, antes que a próxima carta apareça, pois se não a carta se liberta de sua forma e volta a ser os demônios.

Sakura: Certo, então deixe-me tentar agora transformar esta aqui.

Ao dizer isso Sakura pega a carta invoca seu báculo.

Eriol: Você pode tentar. Mas não sei se você conseguira. 

E assim a menina fez.

Sakura: Carta criada pela maga Sayka, abandone sua velha forma e transforme-se para servir ao seu novo dono em nome de Sakura!!!!

A carta ficou encosta no báculo de Sakura relutando para não ser transformada, e ela parecia mais forte, de forma que Sakura foi perdendo suas energias aos poucos, e na metade da carta ela já não agüentava mais. Estava prestes a cair de joelhos, mas Shaoran a segurou e começou a transmitir sua energia para o báculo, como fizera a alguns anos atrás para ajudá-la a transformar algumas cartas. E depois de muita relutância da carta eles conseguiram, caíram ambos de joelhos no chão, um se apoiando no outro para não cair de vez. 

Eriol: Muito bem, estou impressionado, vocês aumentaram seus poderes mais do que eu pensava.

Sakura (sentando-se no sofá ao lado de Shaoran e Fuutie): Muito obrigada Eriol, mas realmente essas cartas são muito difíceis de ser transformadas.

Shaoran: Sim, realmente será difícil conseguirmos transformar todas!

Eriol: Sim, mas agora vocês descansem, teremos mais coisas com o que nos preocupar, não se esqueçam do ex clã Li.

Shaoran: É mesmo, eles devem estar causando muitos problemas em Hong Kong.

O rapaz disse isso e ligou a TV para assistir o noticiário. Touya trouxe para ele e para Sakura um chá com um cheiro muito estranho, e um gosto respectivamente amargo.

Sakura: Nossa Touya, o que você colocou nesse chá?

Touya: Na verdade, foi a Mizuki que fez, é um chá de ervas que recompõe as energias.

Sakura tomou o chá e comprovou o que o irmão dissera, logo depois de terminar o chá já estava nova em folha.

Repórter: E agora estamos falando direto de Hong Kong, onde muitos crimes misteriosos estão acontecendo, e as autoridades não sabem dizer o que está acontecendo aqui, pois....

O repórter não pode terminar a sua fala, pois uma explosão parecia ter atingido o local.

Eriol: Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

Sakura: Mas como nós podemos ir até Hong Kong e voltar em tão pouco tempo?

Shaoran: Esse não é o problema, eu ainda tenho o Ofuro teletransportador. E nós podemos usá-lo, você ainda tem aquele seu telefone celular que você usava para falar com o Kero?

Sakura: Sim eu tenho.

Shaoran: Certo, então acho melhor você o Eriol e eu irmos a Hong Kong pará-los e se alguma coisa acontecer Kero nos liga para informar e nós voltamos, mas tenho um aviso, temos poucos dias para acabar com essa brincadeira.

Sakura: Certo.

Os três haviam se despedido de todos e estavam prestes a se teletransportar quando uma explosão aconteceu perto da pequena casa, e eles sentiram uma presença maligna. 

Todos saíram da casa para ver o que estava acontecendo, quando chegaram lá fora viram a menina Sayuka sentada no chão e várias explosões acontecendo por toda parte.

Sayuka: Esta é mais uma carta, achem-na e capturem-na, se puderem!

Ao dizer isso a menina sumiu.

Sakura: Mais essa agora, o que nós faremos? Temos dois problemas para resolver em menos de seis dias! 

Shaoran: Só tem um jeito! 

Sakura: Qual?

Shaoran: Eu ainda tenho o Ofuro teletransportador. Então, você se comunica com o Kerberus, e quando a menina voltar ele te avisa, e nós voltamos aqui para capturar a próxima carta.

Sakura: Certo! 

Shaoran: Então vamos pegar esta carta!

Sakura: Sim! Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós, e ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se!

Sakura pegou o seu báculo e foi lutar junto com seus amigos.

Eriol: Alguém consegue ver a carta?

Sakura: Eu não!

Shaoran: Nós não a veremos, mas teremos que achá-la por sua presença! 

Eriol: Certo

Sakura: Sim.

Os três começaram a se concentrar para sentir a presença da carta, que não lhes trouxe muita dificuldade .

Shaoran: 'Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas que dominam os cinco elementos, eu invoco com a máxima urgência o supremo Imperador dos Trovões. Ataque relâmpago!!!'

O ataque atingiu a carta em cheio, esta não aparentou muito dano, mas em uma coisa o ataque ajudou, a carta parecia conduzir eletricidade, de forma que os raios, mostravam onde ela estava e sua forma. 

Sakura: Já sei. Água!

Mais uma vez a carta foi atingida, mas desta vez por causa da água e da eletricidade, o efeito foi maior fazendo que ela caísse no chão, mas não sem poderes, ela atacou Sakura, Shaoran e Eriol ao mesmo tempo, o que fez os três caírem sentados para trás. 

Ywe: Vamos Kerberus, temos que proteger a nossa mestra. 

O guardião do sol, lançou várias bolas de fogo em direção à carta, enquanto o da lua por sua vez, atingiu a carta com sua chuva de cristais. 

Shaoran: Deuses do Fogo, Rainhas das Águas, Senhores dos Ventos e Príncipes da Terra, eu os invoco com a máxima urgência para este inimigo derrotar. Ataque elemental.

Ao dizer isso, uma enorme luz saiu do corpo do rapaz impedindo que qualquer um dos ali presentes pudessem ver o ataque. Mas pelo que eles perceberam fora efetivo, a carta estava caída no chão, respirando ofegante, e quase sem energia, pelo que eles podiam sentir, mas como Shaoran, ele estava fraco, e não conseguia nem ficar de pé,então juntou algumas de suas últimas forças e disse:

Shaoran: Sakura, rápido tranque a carta.

Sakura: Volte a forma humilde que te merece, carta Sayka.

E como sempre acontecia no passado, a pequena criatura se transformou em carta, mas esta não foi para a mão de Sakura, mas sim para a de Shaoran.

Eriol: Acho que essas cartas seguem a mesma diplomacia que as cartas Clow, vão sempre para a pessoa que as enfraquece mais.

Shaoran: É você tem razão, mas como eu vou transformá-la?

Eriol: Eu não sei, melhor voltarmos para a casa de Sakura para descansarmos e depois pensamos nisso.

E assim foi feito, todos entraram, e lá dentro tomaram mais uma xícara de chá. Shaoran ficava observando a carta pensativo, como a transformaria? A carta era preta, com um retângulo branco no centro, da mesma forma que a de Sakura, mas esta tinha em seu centro, um castelo em ruínas e estava escrito: _Destruição. _

Shaoran: E agora Eriol, como vamos transformar a carta? 

Eriol: Acho que eu já sei. Repita essas palavras comigo! 

Shaoran: Certo.

Eriol: _Carta criada por um mago das trevas._

Shaoran: _Carta criada por um mago das trevas_

Eriol: _Eu, mago branco, descendente de uma família de puro sangue _

Shaoran: _Eu, mago branco, descendente de uma família de puro sangue_

Eriol: _Evoco seus poderes ocultos para passar por uma transformação, do lado negro para o lado branco, do bem para o mal._

Shaoran: _Evoco seus poderes ocultos para passar por uma transformação, do lado negro para o lado branco, do bem para o mal._

Eriol: _Transforme-se por ordem de seu novo dono._

Shaoran: _Transforme-se por ordem de seu novo dono._

E ao dizer estas palavras a carta começou a brilhar, um brilho azul, azul escuro. O brilho cessou, e o rapaz pode ver a carta em sua mão, ela realmente havia se transformado, em vez de preta era azul, o retângulo branco continuava, e no lugar do castelo em ruínas estava a imagem de uma bela casa nova em folha, em cima de um terreno que aparentava ter acontecido uma destruição, e o nome:

__

Reconstrução. 


	6. Pai versus Filho

****

Capitulo VI: Pai versus Filho

Após o descanso na casa de Sakura, ela, Eriol e Shaoran, tiveram que ir para Hong Kong enfrentar o clã Li. Chegando lá, viram uma cidade completamente destruída, sem ninguém por perto.

Voz: Achei que vocês não viessem mais para cá! 

Shaoran (virando-se): Muito bem, pois nós viemos, meu caro Shuan Li.

Shuan Li era um rapaz parecido com Shaoran, era alto, tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos, era magro e forte, embora parecesse mais velho, uns 39 anos, por aí, pelo que Sakura e Eriol puderam ver.

Shuan Li: Seu pai está muito decepcionado com você pequeno Shaoran.

Shaoran: Hum, você me chama como se ainda fossemos amigos.

Shuan Li: E por que não seríamos?

Shaoran: Simplesmente por que você aceitou o passado desse lixo que vocês chamam de clã.

Shuan Li: Deveria respeitar mais as pessoas de sua família moleque.

Shaoran: Que família? Minha família mora no Japão, e não aqui, junto com outros como você.

Shuan Li: Você está querendo brigar mesmo não é? Eu tinha convencido seu pai a lhe dar mais uma chance de voltar para o clã, mas você continua o mesmo orgulhoso de sempre.

Shaoran: Isso que eu estou fazendo agora não é pelo meu orgulho, mas sim pela honra de minha família, e pela de todos que foram enganados por vocês! E eu não vim aqui para brigar, vim para acabar com essa brincadeira que vocês estão fazendo.

Shuan Li: Então vejamos, os anciões me disseram que você era um dos maiores candidatos a líder do clã antigamente, e vejamos agora, como estão seus poderes.

Shaoran: Então vamos, Sakura, Eriol, por favor se afastem um pouco.

Sakura e o amigo fizeram o que ele pediu, Shaoran e Shuan Li se encaravam sem se mover, até que Shuan materializou sua espada e partiu para cima de Shaoran, que apenas defendeu-se com a sua espada, cuja ele havia materializado ao mesmo tempo que o inimigo.

Shaoran: Você não parece ser tão forte.

Shuan Li: então vamos ver.

Este partiu para cima do outro com mais fúria que antes, mas Shaoran se desviava sem nenhum problema.

Shuan Li: "Deus do Fogo, vinde a mim." 

Shaoran: Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas que dominam os cinco elementos eu os invoco com urgência. Ataque Relâmpago!

O ataque de Shaoran atravessou o de seu inimigo atingindo-o em cheio, e este por sua vez caiu de joelho no chão respirando ofegante. 

Eriol: Li, agora deixe que eu cuido dele, vou tirar os poderes dele, fazendo assim com que ele seja apenas um humano normal, sem poder fazer mais nada.

Eriol murmurou algumas palavras que nenhum dos três conseguiram entender, e assim o rapaz que estava no chão começou a brilhar e seu poder mágico diminuiu, até não restar nada.

Eriol: Agora leve uma vida normal, e eu espero que case-se, tenha filhos, e uma vida boa e longa. 

Virou-se para os amigos...

Eriol: Acho melhor irmos, temos muito mais trabalho.

Sakura e Shaoran: Certo!

E assim os três fizeram, concentraram-se um pouco para achar mais alguma presença maligna por ali. Acharam, mas não foram poucas, muito pelo contrário, eram muitas, o clã tinha muito mais membros do que todos pensavam. Mas isso não os amedrontou, eles chegaram perto de Li e se teletransportaram para a presença mais fraca. Chegando ao local desejado, viram-se em um templo pequeno, e pouco iluminado, e com apenas uma pessoa dentro. 

Shaoran: Iakimi, sua traidora.

Iakimi: Traidor é você Shaoran Li.

Desta vez a luta nem precisou ser anunciada, Sakura mal tinha visto e os dois já estavam lutando.

Eriol: Não se preocupe Sakura, o Li vai acabar com ela fácil, a diferença de poderes é muito grande.

Sakura mal tinha percebido que era uma mulher, mas agora, que os dois que estavam lutando tinham aberto uma clareira no templo, ela podia ver bem a garota, ela era parecida com Meilin, cabelos pretos, alta, magra, mas seus olhos eram verdes.

Depois de pouco tempo de luta Eriol já estava pronunciando suas palavras até que os poderes da menina se extinguirem e ela perder a memória.

Shaoran: Essa foi fácil, mas agora as coisas vão piorar, os outros membros do clã estão todos juntos no templo sagrado.

Sakura: E onde é isso?

Shaoran: Na minha casa. E é melhor irmos para lá antes que eles façam algo, pois planos eles têm, e muitos com certeza.

Sakura: Certo!

Shaoran: E Eriol, mais uma coisa, os outros que irão estar lá, a não ser o meu pai e os anciões são muito fracos, embora com presenças poderosas, essa é uma magia que pertence ao clã, por isso, não precisa esperar eu enfraquecê-los, já pode usar sua magia direto.

Eriol: Certo, agora vamos!

Shaoran: Sim.

Eriol e Sakura se aproximaram de Shaoran, e lá foram eles teletransportados novamente.

Ao abrirem os olhos, estavam em um lugar muito mais parecido com uma igreja do que com um templo, mas pelo jeito era ali mesmo, tinha muita gente ali e todas com presenças malignas.

Eriol: Sakura, use a carta sono.

Sakura: Sim. _Sono!_

Após todos dormirem Eriol já estava fazendo sua magia.

Voz: Finalmente posso conhecer-lhe, nova dona das cartas!

Shaoran: Shang Li, parece que agora vamos finalmente acertar as contas.

Shang Li: Sim, realmente, já esperava por esse dia, mas confesso que vocês me surpreenderam ao virem tão rápido.

Shaoran: E de que isso importa?

Shang Li: Tem razão, vamos logo ao que interessa.

Os dois começaram a lutar muito bem, ambos tinham muitas habilidades, Shaoran por ser jovem era mais rápido, e Shang Li mais experiente e habilidoso. A luta foi longa, enquanto os dois não se cansavam, Shaoran depois de mais ou menos meia hora, com desvantagem por causa dos ferimentos começou a perder um pouco seu ritmo, e sua velocidade foi diminuindo. 

Eriol: Sakura, eu sei que o Li não gostará nada disso, mas acho melhor ajudá-lo, ele já esta bem ferido, e sem velocidade.

Sakura: Eu também vou.

Eriol: Não, fique aí, será melhor você guardar suas energias, por que quando voltarmos para o Japão vamos ter que ir atrás da Sayuka!

Sakura: Certo entendi!

A menina já tinha se esquecido desse outro problema. Ela ficou observando Eriol e Shaoran lutarem juntos com Shang Li mas esse mal tinha começado a lutar com Eriol e este já estava mal. O inimigo era muito forte, tinha enfraquecido Shaoran e Eriol, o que Sakura poderia fazer? Quando ela percebeu, os dois já estavam desmaiados, e Shang Li estava prestes a matá-los.

Shang Li: Agora vocês dois irão morrer, inúteis! 

Ele estava descendo a espada quando uma bomba de fogo o atingiu. Ele cambaleou e deu alguns passos para trás e se segurou em uma pilastra que estava ali perto.

Shang Li: Menina estúpida, acha que pode me derrotar assim?

Era verdade, ela sabia que não conseguiria, mas não deixaria seu amado e seu melhor amigo morrerem assim, sem tentar fazer nada. A menina usou todas as suas antigas cartas, mas de nada elas adiantaram. Ela já estava quase sem energias, não conseguia nem ficar em pé.

Shang Li: Acho que o seu destino não será o mesmo desses dois inúteis.

Sakura (curiosa): A é? Então qual será?

Shang Li: Você irá morar comigo em minha mansão e ser minha mulher, e terá de me dar filhos com enormes poderes, e muitos deles, e não adianta discutir, minha decisão está tomada, a partir de hoje você será minha nova esposa.

Sakura: Nunca, seu nojento, acha que eu aceitaria um negócio desses?

Shang Li: Ou você aceita por bem, ou por mal.

Sakura: Nunca!

Shang Li: Então vejamos.

Ele se agachou perto da jovem e beijou seus lábios.

Voz: Você é muito idiota mesmo.

Shang Li: O que está acontecendo?

O rapaz disse isso, pois sentia duas presenças iguais, as duas de Sakura.

Sakura: Essa é a carta ilusão, e esta, uma nova. ANJOS!

Vários anjos desceram do céu, e pararam ao lado de Sakura, eram uns quinze, todos pegaram arcos de luz, e prepararam suas flechas. Mas Shang Li não ficou parado, com sua magia voou e ficou em um certo lugar, que se os anjos atirassem as flechas nele, elas também atingiriam Shaoran e Eriol. 

Anjo: Muito esperto, mas isso de nada adiantará.

Todos atiraram, porem as flechas atravessaram Shang Li que nada sentiu e foram direto para Shaoran e Eriol, atingindo-os em cheio. Shang Li ria, pelo ataque que de nada havia adiantado.

Shang Li: Vocês são muito burros, além de nada terem me causado, ainda mataram aqueles dois.

Voz: Eu não teria tanta certeza disso.

Voz: Eu também não.

Sakura reconheceu-as instantaneamente, Eriol e Shaoran, mas como podia? Deveria ser o poder da carta, ela não sabia, pois era a primeira vez que esta a usava.

Shaoran: Agora, você terá de ficar preparado para enfrentar dois dos mais poderosos magos do planeta, com os poderes dos anjos.

Ao dizer isso o rapaz materializou sua espada e foi para cima de seu pai, mas desta vez, eles estavam no mesmo nível. Eriol novamente estava olhando, surpreso com o poder que agora Li tinha embora soubesse que isso era temporário, mas pelo menos daria tempo de acabar com aquele inimigo. 

Shang Li: Parece que agora sim você chegou a um nível de poder alto, que possa se comparar com o meu.

Shaoran: Você fala demais e luta de menos.

E assim foi a luta, que durou horas e mais horas, e parecia que nunca iria acabar.

Sakura: Eriol, não seria melhor nós ajudarmos o Shaoran? 

Eriol: Não Sakura, essa é uma luta de Pai versus filho. 

Shaoran tentava de todas as formas derrotar seu pai, mas nada que ele usava atingia-o, e o mesmo acontecia com seu inimigo. Ele já havia usado todos os seus ofuros, e nada havia adiantado, seu inimigo defendera todos os golpes.

Sakura: Eriol, qual foi o motivo deles terem aceitado se juntar à família do mago Clow?

Eriol: Tiveram dois motivos, um foi o que eu lhes disse, que eles perceberam que não poderiam se rebelar mais com Clow protegendo os humanos, e eles também haviam descoberto que sua magia sumia perto de um objeto que pertencia a Clow.

Sakura: E qual objeto é esse?

Eriol: É uma estatua de um deus.

Sakura: E ela existe até hoje? 

Eriol: Existe, e é exatamente isso que eu estou querendo me lembrar, que eu saiba existe uma aqui no Japão, mas eu não sei onde ela está.

Shang Li: Se vocês estão falando da Estátua de Morgon, não vão achá-la nunca, ela foi destruída junto com o resto deste templo.

Nem Eriol nem Sakura haviam percebido que com a luta dos dois o templo havia sido destruído.

Sakura: E agora Eriol o que faremos?

Eriol: Acho que eu já sei, eu consegui achar o poder mágico de um pedaço da estátua, e com isso podemos ter uma saída.

Sakura: Mas é só um pedaço, e o resto?

Eriol: Isso Shaoran pode nos providenciar.

Sakura: Como assim?

Eriol: Você verá.

O rapaz foi até uma parte dos escombros, se agachou e pegou uma cabeça que parecia de um leão com chifres curvados para trás.

Eriol (gritando): Shaoran venha aqui.

O rapaz fez exatamente o que o outro pediu desviando de mais alguns golpes de seu pai.

Eriol: Sakura use a carta escudo, Rápido!

E assim a menina fez, e isso foi na hora exata, pois logo que o escudo apareceu uma enorme bomba de energia o atingiu.

Eriol: Shaoran, use a carta Reconstrução!

Shaoran parecia ter entendido o que o amigo queria e assim o fez, a estátua automaticamente se refez e começou a brilhar, automaticamente Shang Li começou a perder seus poderes por causa da estátua, ela foi feita para absorver os poderes dos magos do clã caso eles voltassem a ser o que eram antes da paz ser proposta.

Shaoran: Eriol, agora é a sua vez.

Eriol: Certo.

E mais uma vez o rapaz pronunciou aquelas palavras estranhas, mas aproveitou, e ergueu um pouco o nível da magia para poder atingir os anciões com ela também, de forma que após isso pudessem voltar direto ao Japão, e assim foi feito, logo depois de Eriol terminar sua magia, todos os que estavam dormindo por efeito da carta sono acordaram e Eriol fez o mesmo discurso, para que todos se casassem e fossem felizes. Logo depois, os três voltaram ao Japão, e foram direto para a casa de Sakura, onde descansariam, mas saberiam que mesmo com aquele clã derrotado, eles ainda não teriam paz, havia mais um problema, e esse nome todos sabem qual é:

__

Sayka


	7. Volta as aulas e mais uma carta

Capitulo VII: Volta as Aulas e Mais Uma Carta  
  
Sakura, Shaoran e Eriol, entraram em casa cuja porta foi aberta por Yukito, iriam tentar descansar um pouco.  
  
Touya (terminando de descer as escadas): Sakura você está bem?  
  
Sakura: Sim Touya, não se preocupe, nada aconteceu comigo.  
  
Touya: Graças a Deus!  
  
Ywe: Vocês conseguiram?  
  
Eriol: Sim Ywe, nós conseguimos.  
  
Touya: Mas acho melhor vocês descansarem um pouco agora, parecem exaustos.  
  
Ywe: Tem razão Touya, eles realmente estão cansados.  
  
E assim os três fizeram, Shaoran foi dormir no quarto de Touya, Sakura no seu e Eriol foi para seu apartamento.  
  
Quando a menina acordou o estava lindo, sol, nenhuma nuvem, ela desceu e foi tomar o café da manhã. Todos já estavam acordados, mas parece que por milagre ainda era cedo.  
  
Sakura: Bom dia.  
  
Todos: Bom dia.  
  
Ela tomou o café junto com todos e ao terminarem ficaram no jardim conversando e brincando. Os dias foram assim, sossegados, calmos e sem problemas, até que chegou o primeiro dia de aula. Todos estavam acordados, esperando para irem a faculdade, a não ser os mais velhos como Touya.  
  
Sakura era a mais empolgada de todos, não parava de cantarolar músicas de sua infância, e ficava pulando de um lado para o outro, até que chegou a hora, e todos foram para a faculdade andando, mas sem saber que alguém os espionava, o único que percebeu isso foi Shaoran, pois os outros estavam muito empolgados com a ida a escola, ou melhor, as três. Ao chegarem à faculdade foram direto para a entrada dos prédios, seria definido onde cada aluno deveria dormir, aquela faculdade era na verdade um campus, todos que lá estudavam ali dormiam. No saguão de entrada do prédio, eles encontraram quem mais esperavam, todos os seus amigos de infância, Fuutie, mesmo não, conhecendo-os ouvira várias histórias sobre eles aquela manhã, Sakura contara todos os acontecimentos de sua infância com eles, e esta ficou muito empolgada para conhecê-los.  
  
Chiraru: Sakura! Há quanto tempo.  
  
Sakura: Chiraru é mesmo, já faz muito tempo, mas para mim parece que foi ontem.  
  
Naoko: É verdade, faz tanto tempo e parece que foi há um dia atrás.  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura, Chiraru, Naoko, que bom ver vocês três reunidas.  
  
As quatro se abraçaram em conjunto, e outra coisa que quase quebrou os ossos das quatro, foi que Meilin também decidiu entrar nesse abraço, mas exagerou na força usada. E não foi só isso, Shaoran também foi rodeado de abraços por todos os lados, realmente todos da ex-escola gostavam dele.  
  
Voz: Olá a todos, é bom voltar a vê-los reunidos.  
  
Sakura: Yamazaki. Ai meu Deus, é muita emoção para um só dia.  
  
Shaoran pensou que poderia dar mais emoção àquele dia para ela e para ele mesmo, como? Ele havia pensado nisso toda a noite, queria pedi-la em namoro, mas esta não dava mais nenhum sinal de que ainda o amava. E isto o deixava com receio de ela lhe dar um grande "NÃO" e todos rirem da cara dele.  
  
Yamazaki: Vejo que decidiu voltar ao Japão, Li. E quem é essa garota aí ao seu lado? Sua namorada?  
  
Shaoran (Rindo): É bom rever você também Yamazaki, e esta não é minha namorada não, ela é minha irmã.  
  
Sakura: É mesmo, quase esqueci de apresentá-la a vocês, esta é Fuutie...  
  
E assim foi, todos se apresentaram a Fuutie e ficaram conversando. Até que um homem alto subiu em um palco que ficava ali perto e com um microfone pediu a atenção de todos.  
  
Homem: Bom, creio que alguns daqui já me conheçam, pois já faço este discurso há alguns anos. Meu nome é Terada, é assim que as pessoas me chamam, e prefiro também ser chamado desse modo, por isso assim me apresento, gostaria de dar as boas vindas aos alunos novos e...  
  
Rika: O QUE? É o Terada? Eu não acredito, ele esta mais bonito que nunca.  
  
Sakura: Pelo jeito você nunca esqueceu ele, não é Rika?  
  
Rika (ao pé do ouvido da amiga): Do mesmo jeito que você nunca esqueceu o Shaoran.  
  
Sakura: Como você sabe?  
  
Rika: Hehehe é só olhar para você, quando está olhando para ele, você fica vermelha. E na verdade não para de olhar para ele.  
  
A menina disso isso percebendo que ela estava fazendo exatamente o que dizia. Isso fez com que Sakura ficasse mais vermelha que um pimentão.  
  
Terada: Agora por favor o diretor da faculdade irá lhes dizer em qual prédio e quarto dormirão, a divisão não será restrita, se meninos forem dormir no mesmo quarto que meninas, assim terá de ser. Serão quatro pessoas por quarto. Agora por favor diretor...  
  
Diretor: Bom dia, meu nome é Tatsuro Takishimi, gostaria também de lhes dar as boas vindas e lhes desejar um bom ano letivo. Agora sobre a divisão dos quartos, ela foi feita por sorteio. No quarto 47 do prédio delta ficarão: Sakura Kinomoto, Yazuka Nashiro, Kadeshi Notsuro e Shaoran Li. Agora por favor, queiram pegar suas coisas e levá-las para seu quarto e logo em seguida Dirijam-se para sua primeira aula, os horários estarão nas cabeceiras da cama de cada um de vocês. Agora no quarto 38 do prédio...  
  
Sakura e Shaoran foram pegar suas coisas e dirijam-se para o quarto sem mencionar uma palavra sequer ao outro, e Shaoran continuava sentindo que alguém os seguia. Mas parece que agora Sakura também havia percebido, pois ela ficava olhando de um lado a outro sem parar.  
  
Mas nada aconteceu, eles deixaram suas coisas em seu quarto e saíram ao corredor para ir a sua sala de aula, que era de Química.  
  
Voz: Vocês devem ser Sakura Kinomoto e Shaoran Li.  
  
Shaoran: Sim, e você é...?  
  
Voz: Meu nome é Kadeshi Notsuro e esta é Yazuka Nashiro, somos os seus companheiros de quarto.  
  
Sakura: Sim, muito prazer.  
  
Kadeshi era um rapaz Os quatro se cumprimentaram com apertos de mãos.  
  
Yazuka: Bom acho melhor vocês irem para sua aula. Shaoran: tem razão.  
  
Shaoran e Sakura estavam passando pelo corredor quando sentiram uma forte energia maligna vindo de um dos prédios da escola.  
  
Sakura: Tempo.  
  
Shaoran (surpreso pela garota ter feito exatamente o que ele iria pedir): A carta não vai agüentar por muito tempo, por isso é melhor irmos rápido.  
  
Sakura: Certo. Vamos.  
  
Os dois chegaram no prédio que estava emanando a energia e foram entrando cautelosamente, enquanto concentravam-se para descobrir em qual andar a carta estava. Quando conseguiram definir a posição exata da carta, uma enorme explosão aconteceu, e um buraco abriu-se no teto sobre a cabeça deles e uma forma humana apareceu pelo buraco.  
  
Voz: Então são vocês os guardiões deste planeta hein?  
  
Shaoran: De que isto lhe importa?  
  
Voz: Bom, minha missão é destruí-los, e não ficar lhes explicando coisas.  
  
Shaoran: Então vamos acabar com essa babaquice de uma vez.  
  
Sakura não teve tempo sequer de se mover, os dois já estavam frente a frente, se encarando. A carta que mais parecia com um ser humano criou uma espada de energia e começou a atacar Shaoran, que apenas se desviava dos golpes com facilidade.  
  
Shaoran: Sakura, não se preocupe, essa carta não vai nos causar nenhum problema.  
  
E ao dizer isso sacou sua espada e partiu para cima da carta, que por sua vez tentava se defender dos golpes do garoto.  
  
Carta: Então vejamos se será tão fácil como você diz!  
  
Os dois ficaram ali por algum tempo lutando, a carta pelo jeito podia esconder seus verdadeiros poderes, e agora lutava com a mesma habilidade e força de Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran: Deuses dos raios e das tempestades elétricas, eu os evoco com a máxima urgência para o meu auxílio, supremo imperador dos relâmpagos!  
  
O céu de outrora claro agora estava coberto de nuvens e raios começaram a cair por todos os lugares, cada vez mais se aproximando da carta, até que eles começaram a atingi-la. Quando a tempestade elétrica parou, a carta estava ajoelhada e respirando ofegante.  
  
Carta: Deuses dos raios e das tempestades elétricas, eu os evoco com a máxima urgência para o meu auxílio, supremo imperador dos relâmpagos!  
  
A mesma coisa começou a acontecer, mas desta vez os raios estavam indo na direção de Shaoran. Este não teve como desviar do golpe e foi atingido várias vezes, fazendo com que ficasse sem forças, embora a carta não estivesse muito melhor.  
  
Sakura: Essa é a minha chance.  
  
Ela ergueu seu báculo.  
  
Sakura: Flecha, use seus poderes para derrotar este inimigo que perturba a paz. FLECHA!  
  
A carta foi atingida no peito, caindo no chão, sem forças.  
  
Sakura: Volte à forma humilde que te merece. Carta Sayka!  
  
Sakura não teve nenhuma dificuldade para prender a carta, pois esta já estava sem forças. Mas todos seus pensamentos foram banidos de sua mente ao ouvir um gemido de Shaoran, a menina correu na direção dele para acudi-lo. Quando ela alcançou-o o efeito da carta tempo acabou, e tudo voltou ao normal, mas algumas pessoas perceberam que o prédio principal estava com algumas partes destruídas e foram ver o que estava acontecendo.  
  
(...)  
  
Ao ouvir os passos na escadas, Sakura começa a gritar por socorro, por dois motivos, para poder ajudar Shaoran e o outro para não chamar toda a atenção do desastre e ser culpada por aquilo.  
  
(...)  
  
Um aluno que estava chegando lá ouve os gritos e acelera o passo, ele chega bem antes de todos, e vê Sakura ajoelhada ao lado de Shaoran, ele ajoelha ao lado dela, pega Shaoran em seus braços e vai até um parte da parede, dá um soco nela, e um passagem secreta se mostra ali.  
  
Aluno: Por favor siga-me!  
  
Sakura não respondeu, apenas se levantou e foi atrás do rapaz. A passagem conduzia a um corredor fracamente iluminado.  
  
Sakura (quando chegou ao lado do rapaz): A passagem vai ficar aberta?  
  
Aluno: Não se preocupe, ela fecha sozinha. A propósito, meu nome é Hideki, Rafael Hideki. Muito prazer.  
  
Sakura: Muito prazer, meu nome é Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
O corredor conduzia a uma parte isolada da faculdade, quase ninguém ia para aqueles lados, nem alunos nem monitores.  
  
Hideki: Bom Sakura, seu amigo foi ferido gravemente, ele precisa de um tratamento especial para queimaduras, meu pai pode ajuda-lo, ele é médico, Cirurgião plástico, e sabe como lidar com queimaduras sem deixar cicatrizes.  
  
Sakura: Onde ele está agora? Precisamos levar o Shaoran para lá imediatamente.  
  
Hideki: Certo, vamos pegar um táxi ali na entrada da escola i e iremos para lá.  
  
Ao dizer isso ele levantou-se, tirou a capa que estava cobrindo seu corpo e colocou-a em Shaoran para esconder as queimaduras.  
  
Os dois saíram da escola, mas Sakura se lembrou de uma coisa e pediu para o novo amigo esperar um minuto antes de ir com ele. Ela foi atrás de um muro e evocou seu Báculo.  
  
Sakura: Ilusão, Espelho.  
  
As duas cartas abandonaram a forma que estavam, Ilusão ficou na forma de Sakura e a outra na forma de um espelho.  
  
Sakura: Preciso da ajuda de vocês duas, Ilusão, por favor, assuma a forma do Shaoran, espelho por favor assuma a minha.  
  
As Duas cartas fizeram o que sua mestra lhes pediu.  
  
Sakura: Peço a vocês duas que vão em nossos lugares para as aulas de hoje, e quando o Eriol, a reencarnação de Clow lhes perguntar o que aconteceu diga-lhe que nós contaremos tudo quando voltarmos.  
  
Espelho: Sim, pode contar conosco para o que precisar.  
  
Ilusão: pode deixar.  
  
A menina agradeceu às cartas e foi se encontrar com seu amigo que estava a sua espera.  
  
Hideki: Podemos ir agora?  
  
Sakura: Sim, podemos.  
  
O rapaz chamou um táxi que estava passando na rua, eles entraram e ele deu o endereço desejado. A viagem foi quieta, ninguém falava nada. Quando eles chegaram, Hideki pagou o motorista, pegou Shaoran e entrou no prédio que estava a sua frente, Sakura foi atrás dele.  
  
Conforme ele foi entrando todos os funcionários o cumprimentavam, o prédio era um hospital, mas por fora não parecia ser um.  
  
Eles chegaram a um corredor no qual seguiram por mais ou menos uns dez metros até chegarem a uma única porta. Hideki bateu, e entrou pedindo licença, Sakura fez o mesmo.  
  
Voz: Quantas vezes vou te dizer que não precisa pedir licença para entrar meu filho?  
  
Hideki: Me desculpe pai.  
  
Sr. Hideki: tudo bem.  
  
Hideki: Pai, nós precisamos de sua ajuda.  
  
Sr. Hideki: O que foi?  
  
Hideki: Sakura, por favor conte a ele!  
  
Ele disse isso enquanto deitava Shaoran numa maca que ficava no canto da sala. A menina contou uma história em que ela e Shaoran se dirigiam para a aula e ouviram um barulho no prédio e foram ver o que era, de repente um fio cortado acertou Shaoran e deixou-o todo queimado.  
  
Hideki: Vamos lá, conte a verdade.  
  
Sakura: Mas essa é a verdade.  
  
Hideki: Não é não.  
  
Sakura: Como você pode dizer isso?  
  
Shaoran (falando com dificuldade e espaçadamente): S... Sakura,.... ele também... ele também tem... tem magia.  
  
Continua... 


	8. A Morte de Shaoran

Capitulo VIII: A Morte de Shaoran  
  
Sakura: O que? Ele também tem magia?  
  
Hideki: Por favor, meu caro Shaoran fique descansando, no estado em que você está, não é muito bom que fique se esforçando!  
  
Shaoran embora não quisesse, teve que concordar, pois seu estado era delicado.  
  
Hideki: Sakura, sim, é verdade eu também sou portador de magia, mas eu apenas revelei o meu poder para ele, pois estava querendo confirmar uma dúvida.  
  
Sakura: Que dúvida?  
  
Hideki: Isso é melhor eu lhe contar mais tarde, agora lhe peço que, por favor, conte a história ao meu pai.  
  
Sakura: Primeiro me mostre seus poderes, aí sim, eu contarei a história a ele.  
  
Hideki apenas fechou os olhos, e por um instante Sakura sentiu uma energia quente e reconfortante vinda do rapaz, muito parecida com a de Shaoran.  
  
Sakura finalmente decidiu contar a verdadeira história ao rapaz e a seu pai. Os dois ouviram-na sem perguntar nada e mesmo quando a menina terminou nenhum dos dois proferiu uma palavra a ela, apenas se entreolharam e ficaram alguns minutos pensando, até que Hideki quebrou o silêncio.  
  
Hideki: Pai, essa história é bem parecida com a profecia, será que irá acontecer o que nós mais tememos?  
  
Sr Hideki: É o mais provável, mas ainda temos chance de mudar esse destino, de acordo com o que os sábios disseram seriam doze horas, mas se passaram apenas uma, ou até menos pelo que sua amiga nos disse.  
  
Hideki: Sim você tem razão, vamos logo com isso. Sakura, por favor, espere aqui, nós iremos cuidar de Shaoran.  
  
A menina concordou apenas por instinto, pois estava pensando nas palavras que acabara de ouvir, que profecia era aquela? Do que os dois estavam falando? O que aconteceria em doze horas? Ela não estava entendendo realmente nada.  
  
Os dois Homens da família Hideki pegaram Shaoran com cuidado e levaram-no para uma sala que ficava ao lado da que eles estavam, havia apenas um pequeno espaço que Sakura podia ver no outro lado da parede a sala em que os dois se encontravam, mas parecia ser uma sala secreta, pois a porta ficava escondida atrás de um armário e apenas se mostrara quando o Sr Hideki disse algumas palavras, ao que nos olhos da menina parecia ser mágica. Ela ficou ali sentada por alguns minutos apenas olhando os dois recitando algumas palavras e fazendo alguns feitiços. Quando alguém bate a porta.  
  
Voz: Sr Hideki, abra esta porta imediatamente.  
  
Sakura ficou aterrorizada ao ouvir aquela voz, era muito grossa e deixou a menina com medo. . Voz: Se o senhor não abri-la, abro eu a força.  
  
Sakura começou a se desesperar, ela batia contra a parede na qual podia ver a outra sala, mas nada acontecia, os dois não a ouviam. O barulho da porta sendo arrancada das dobradiças e jogada do outro lado da sala a fez virar- se na direção da pessoa que a arrancara  
  
Voz: Eu avisei que abriria a força.  
  
Derrepente de repente a porta pela qual os dois haviam entrado se abre e o Sr Hideki sai dela.  
  
Voz: Finalmente.  
  
Sr Hideki: O que você quer?  
  
Voz: Quanta cortesia para com um velho amigo.  
  
Sr Hideki: Nós não somos amigos há muito tempo, Dashiel.  
  
Dashiel: Bom, já que você insiste vamos logo ao assunto. Entregue-me o Guardião!  
  
Sr Hideki: O quê? Então é sobre você que a profecia falava?  
  
Dashiel: Parece que sim. Mas vamos cortar esse papo e faça o que eu mando!  
  
Sr Hideki: Nunca. Você acha que eu realmente o entregaria tão fácil? .  
  
Sakura ouvia aquilo e ficava cada vez mais confusa. Quem era o guardião que eles estavam falando? Seria o Hideki? Ou o...  
  
Sakura (falando consigo mesma): Shaoran.  
  
Dashiel: Bom, você escolhe velho amigo, entre você, seu filho e a menina ou o guardião.  
  
Sr Hideki: Vejamos então.  
  
Os dois começaram a se concentrar e lançaram uma bola de energia contra o outro. Os dois foram atingidos, mas Dashiel se levantou e o Sr Hideki não.  
  
Dashiel: Parece que seus poderes diminuíram bastante meu velho.  
  
Sakura olhava aquilo com medo, não poderia enfrentar aquele monstro sozinha, nem mesmo se ela se juntasse com Hideki conseguiria, mas ela não tinha outra escolha, ela tinha de fazer aquilo, pois se não ele mataria Shaoran, ou pelo menos ia conseguir chegar até ele, e levá-lo para onde quisesse.  
  
Sakura: Aonde você pensa que vai?  
  
Dashiel: Eu? Ora menina, o que acha que pode fazer contra mim com esses poderes tão pequenos?  
  
Sakura: Vejamos.  
  
A menina evocou se Báculo.  
  
Sakura: Fogo.  
  
Dashiel apenas ergueu a mão e o fogo se apagou.  
  
Dashiel: Minha vez.  
  
Apenas com um movimento de mão a menina voou até a parede onde bateu com força e desmaiou.  
  
Enquanto estava desmaiada Sakura se viu em um lugar escuro, fracamente iluminado por tochas com um fogo de cada cor, as cores seguiam uma seqüência, verde, azul, amarelo, e vermelho. Era uma sala circular pelo que Sakura podia ver. No centro dessa sala havia uma poltrona, parecida com a que Eriol usava. Ela foi se aproximando devagar, pensando no que haveria ali.  
  
Voz: Não tenha medo, não vou machucá-la, eu te trouxe aqui para lhe dar ajuda e lhe esclarecer alguns fatos que você tem em mente.  
  
Sakura caiu no chão de susto, ela realmente achava que havia alguma coisa sentada naquela cadeira, mas não imaginara que seria alguém que, pelo que parecia, a conhecia.  
  
Voz: Sente-se, por favor!  
  
Sakura: Onde?  
  
Voz: Tem uma cadeira bem atrás de você.  
  
Sakura se virou e realmente havia uma cadeira atrás dela. Nesse momento mais uma pergunta vaio à mente dela. Como ele sabia disso?  
  
Voz: Como eu sei disso? É simples, eu apenas a projetei exatamente agora.  
  
Sakura: Como assim?  
  
Voz: Eu fiz a cadeira aparecer aí exatamente agora.  
  
A menina sentou-se e ficou olhando para a poltrona.  
  
Voz: Bom em primeiro lugar gostaria de me apresentar. Meu nome e Himotshiro, Arthur Himotshiro.  
  
Muito prazer, meu nome é...  
  
Arthur: Eu sei qual seu nome, não se preocupe, e logo lhe explicarei como sei disso, antes que você pergunte, creio que haja outras perguntas que você tem em mente.  
  
Sakura: O que é aquela profecia da qual o Sr Hideki e seu filho estavam falando?  
  
Arthur: A mil e duzentos anos atrás, enquanto o mundo vivia em um caos e terror por causa de um mago negro cujo nome real ninguém sabe, mas ele se denominava senhor da escuridão, os sábios guardiões previram que um homem que ainda estava para nascer ia derrotar esse mago, mas quando a reencarnação dele e dos guardiões voltassem a este mundo o mago negro também voltaria, em outro corpo e com outro nome para se vingar dos que mataram-no na outra vida, e o nome desse mago que derrotou o causador do caos e do terror daquela época é Clow, e eu acho que você o conhece não é?  
  
Sakura: Sim.  
  
Arthur: E acho que você já saiba quem é a reencarnação dos dois magos, certo?  
  
Sakura: Eriol é a reencarnação de Clow, e Dashiel a do outro.  
  
Arthur: Exatamente, mas ouve também mais coisas naquela previsão, eles disseram que não seria somente Dashiel que perturbaria a paz, mas também uma garota que controlava algumas cartas negras...  
  
Sakura: Sayuka?  
  
Arthur: Exatamente. E quando um dos guardiões estivesse lutando com uma dessas cartas, seria atingido por um golpe igual ao seu. Ele ficaria em um estado muito delicado, mas ainda teria salvação, graças a pai e filho...  
  
Sakura: Os Hideki?  
  
Arthur: Muita bem mocinha. Eles salvariam o guardião, se tivessem poder suficiente, pois um antigo conhecido deles chamado Dashiel apareceria e mataria o guardião fisicamente.  
  
Sakura (entre lágrimas): E quem é esse guardião?  
  
Arthur: A pessoa em que você esta pensando.  
  
Sakura: Não, não pode ser, ele não pode morrer, por favor, você tem que fazer alguma coisa para impedir isso, ele não pode morrer.  
  
Arthur: Eu disse que Dashiel o mataria fisicamente, mas a energia dele ainda continuaria inteira, e ele poderia voltar à vida de uma forma ou outra...  
  
Sakura: Como?  
  
Arthur: Isso eu não sei, mas apenas uma pessoa pode revivê-lo, e ela tem que descobrir como.  
  
Sakura: Quem é essa pessoa?  
  
Arthur: Eu não sei, pode ser qualquer um, você, a reencarnação de Clow, sua melhor amiga, qualquer um. E somente ela poderá sentir a energia dele mas apenas com seu coração.  
  
Sakura já estava chorando descontroladamente, e Arthur ficava olhando-a com pena e tristeza.  
  
Arthur: O que eu vou lhe dizer não será de consolo, na minha opinião, apenas tirarei duas dúvidas suas, sim, isto é um sonho, dois você teve uma perda muito grande hoje.  
  
Sakura (gritando): Não. Não pode ser, por quê?Por quê? Não, não, nããão.  
  
De repente ela abre os olhos e percebe que está em uma sala completamente diferente, mas conhecido, o quarto da faculdade.  
  
Sakura: Ai meu Deus, eu dormi aqui, e o Shaoran nem me acorda...  
  
Voz: calma Sakura, você perdeu a aula de hoje, e ao mesmo tempo não perdeu, as cartas ilusão e espelho assistiram por você pelo o Shaoran.  
  
Sakura (virando-se): Eriol. Então não foi um sonho?  
  
Eriol: O que aconteceu da carta não. Mas você teve realmente um sonho, pois estava gritando enquanto dormia.  
  
Sakura: Ufa, graças a Deus... Eriol, você pode me responder uma coisa?  
  
Eriol: Claro, pode perguntar!  
  
Sakura: Quem foi Dashiel?  
  
Eriol: Dashiel, antigamente foi um mago das trevas que tinha a intenção de dominar o mundo, ele matava pessoas, tornava algumas escravos, e tudo isso para por um fim no reinado dos sábios e começar o reinado dele próprio. Seu plano já estava quase sendo completo, foi quando ele me conheceu. No início, ele tentou esconder quem era e me tornar amigo dele, mas para minha sorte eu já sabia quem ele era, e fingi cair no plano dele, então quando nós estávamos Grandes amigos, como ele diria, um dia que ele pediu para mim ir até o palácio dele para lhe dar um conselho e estávamos sozinhos eu o prendi em um portão dimensional. E assim, o terror que reinou na terra por alguns anos se acabou.  
  
Sakura: E o que você pode me dizer sobre os guardiões?  
  
A menina deixava transparecer em sua voz que estava desesperada e com medo de algo, e de certo estava. Estava com medo de que Shaoran estivesse morto. Eriol percebeu isso, mas preferiu responder a pergunta da menina.  
  
Eriol: Os guardiões eram sempre escolhidos muito rigidamente, tinham de passar por milhares de testes, derrotar outros candidatos, e fazer muitas coisas, mas tudo isso era para selecionar apenas um guardião para defender uma única pessoa, um único mago para ser sincero, mas não era qualquer mago que tinha direito de ter um guardião.  
  
Sakura: Mas não existiam também guardiões universais?  
  
Eriol: Ah sim, também existiam, mas naquela época eles não eram conhecidos como guardiões, eles eram chamados de anjos, pois podiam ir a qualquer lugar por meio de teletransporte e seus poderes eram muito grandes. Cada um deles respondia a um dos oito elementos: Fogo, Água, Terra, Ar, Gelo, Metal, Natureza e eletricidade. Mas também existiam seus mestres que correspondiam aos elementos: Sombra e luz. E havia mais um, o guardião cujo era chamado o Guardião dos onze elementos. E outra guardiã, era sua mulher, cuja era guardião do elemento neutro.  
  
Sakura: O elemento neutro é o décimo primeiro?  
  
Eriol: Sim.  
  
Sakura: Eu não aprendi sobre ele em todos os meus estudos sobre magia.  
  
Eriol: É que a muito tempo ele não existe mais na mente dos magos e humanos. Mas se você quiser, eu posso te emprestar alguns livros que falam sobre isso.  
  
Sakura: Você realmente faria isso Eriol?  
  
Eriol: Claro que faria, e com muito prazer, é bom saber que algumas pessoas ainda se importam com coisas antigas de magia.  
  
Sakura: Muito obrigada Eriol, mas você poderia me dizer uma coisa? Shaoran é a reencarnação de qual deles?  
  
Eriol: Dos Guardiões?  
  
Sakura: Sim.  
  
Eriol: Ele é a reencarnação do guardião dos onze elementos.  
  
Sakura: Então ele realmente está morto?  
  
Eriol fora pego desprevenido com aquela pergunta, ela tinha se interessado tanto nas coisas que ele mais gostava, os tipos de magia e a história do passado, que ele se esquecera desse detalhe.  
  
Eriol: Sim Sakura, Shaoran realmente está morto. 


	9. Uma Duvida Entre Eriol e Hideki

****

Capitulo IX: Uma Dúvida Entre Eriol e Hideki.

Após Eriol revelar a Sakura que Shaoran realmente estava morto, ela ficou muito triste e abatida, saía de seu quarto apenas para assistir às aulas, que era o mesmo que nada, pois não prestava atenção nelas, ela mal se alimentava, já não conversava mais com suas amigas, até que, um dia Tomoyo entrou no quarto dela dizendo que Eriol queria vê-la, Sakura saiu da cama sem ânimo e foi andando lentamente pela faculdade indo na direção do pátio acompanhada pela amiga que a olhava preocupada. 

Sakura: O que você quer Eriol?

Eriol: Bom, não vou nem comentar sobre sua falta de educação, mas seria melhor que levantasse esse ânimo, pois eu e o Hideki descobrimos algo que pode lhe interessar muito, mas precisamos de sua ajuda.

Sakura: Ah Eriol, eu não sei, acho melhor não. Não vou conseguir. Desde que você me disse que o Shaoran morreu não consigo me concentrar em mais nada.

Ela disse isso já segurando as lágrimas.

Eriol: Tente pelo menos ouvir, acho que isso vai fazer você se concentrar mais.

Sakura: Tá certo... o que é?

Hideki (que estava calado até agora ao lado de Eriol): Sakura, nós descobrimos um jeito de trazer o Shaoran de volta.

Sakura: O QUÊ? QUANDO? ONDE? COMO? VAMOS LOGO! ME DIGAM RÁPIDO!

Tomoyo: Ai que bom Eriol, vocês dois são geniais mesmo.

Ela disse olhando diretamente para Eriol.

Eriol: Obrigado Tomoyo. Mas agora Sakura, precisamos que você se acalme um pouco, e sente-se por favor.

Sakura (sentando no chão junto com os dois): Desculpe-me Eriol. É que eu não agüentei de tanta alegria.

Eriol: Tudo bem Sakura, acalme-se e ouça o que tenho a lhe dizer.

Sakura: Certo.

Eriol: Bom, mesmo sabendo que o Shaoran estava morto eu e o Hideki não nos contentamos com isso. Como ele podia estar morto no corpo carnal e vivo como energia? Atravessamos mentalmente várias barreiras desconhecidas antes, com ajuda da magia voltamos no tempo, na minha outra encarnação, e Clow já nos esperava.

Sakura: Vocês falaram com ele? O que ele disse?

Eriol: Vou te contar.

(...)

__

Clow: Olá queridos amigos, em que posso ajuda-los?

Eriol: Olá Clow, percebo que já nos esperava.

Clow: Sim, eu realmente esperava. Já tinha previsto há alguns dias a visita de vocês, só não pude saber o motivo de tanto risco voltando muitos anos no tempo somente com o corpo energético.

Eriol: Sabemos dos riscos que corremos meu caro, porém, fizemos isto para ajudar dois amigos em nossa época. Lembra-te da profecia?

Clow: Claro, e como poderia esquece-la?

Hideki: Nós estamos vivendo na época em que ela esta se realizando. Tudo ocorreu da forma como prevista, e nada pudemos fazer para impedir. Os dois guardiões mais poderosos estavam vivos, O Guardião dos Onze Elementos e a Guardiã do Elemento Neutro haviam se encontrado novamente depois de alguns anos separados. Porém o Guardião dos Onze Elementos ficou ferido por...

Eriol: (interrompendo-o, pois ele não podia falar das cartas Sayka) em uma batalha contra um demônio. Então meu amigo e o pai dele o levaram para um hospital, onde tentaram cura-lo, porém Dashiel os atacou e matou o Guardião. Mas ele continua vivo no corpo energético, e depois de algum tempo pensando, nós chegamos à conclusão de que existe um meio de faze-lo voltar à vida. E resolvemos perguntar para você se estamos certos. 

Clow: Sim, vocês estão.

Hideki (mal conseguindo conter sua alegria): Você pode nos dizer o que temos que fazer para traze-lo de volta?

Clow: É bem simples, primeiro, achem o corpo energético desse guardião, depois levem-no ao local em que o corpo físico desse guardião se encontra, e usando o poder do elemento Neutro, que é o elemento da Vida, unam o corpo físico do guardião com o corpo energético dele. Agora, acho melhor vocês voltarem ao seu tempo natural, ou podem ficar sem muito poder e serem presos nesta época até a morte.

Eriol (levantando-se): Tem razão, obrigado pela ajuda Clow.

Clow: Não foi nada Eriol, até uma próxima vez.

Eriol: Foi isso Sakura. Mas nós temos apenas um problema. Como iremos achar o corpo energético do Shaoran? E o físico também?

Sakura: Eriol, somente uma pessoa pode encontra-lo, essa pessoa é a única que pode sentir a energia dele, mas somente com o coração.

Hideki (espantado): Como você sabe disso Sakura? 

Sakura: Em um sonho eu vi uma pessoa chamada Arthur, ele me explicou isso... eu não quis acreditar. Mas agora as coisas se encaixam... e eu acho que somente a pessoa que mais ama ele na vida vai poder senti-lo.

Eriol: Então você está esperando o quê Sakura?

Sakura: Eriol... essa pessoa não sou eu... eu já tentei... mas não deu certo.

Hideki: Quem pode ser então?

Sakura (já começando a chorar): Eu não sei. 

Hideki já não agüentava a situação, embora tivesse conhecido Sakura a pouco tempo, ele tinha se apegado muito à garota.

Tomoyo: Sakura, você não acha que pode ser a Meiling? Ela amava muito o Shaoran, e eu acho que ainda ama.

Sakura: Tem razão Tomoyo, onde será que ela está?

Sakura olhava para os lados a procura da amiga com um sorriso de esperança nos lábios.

Voz: Quem você está procurando Sakura?

Sakura deu um pulo por causa do susto.

Tomoyo: Era você mesma Meiling, precisamos de sua ajuda.

Meiling: Eu ajudo com muito prazer, vocês podem me dizer aonde o Shaoran está? Já faz um tempo que eu não vejo ele, e os professores estão preocupados.

Eriol: Só você poderá nos dizer onde ele está Meiling.

Meiling: Como?

Hideki: Sente-se! Nós vamos explicar.

A menina fez como Hideki pediu e alguns minutos depois já estava a par do que havia acontecido. Ela olhava para Eriol e Hideki pasma, não acreditando no que ouvira.

Meiling: Mas Eriol, vocês me disseram que eu posso acha-lo sentindo a presença dele, mas como eu vou fazer isso se não tenho poderes mágicos?

Eriol: Sakura, conte a ela do seu sonho!

Sakura: Certo.

E assim a menina falou de toda sua conversa com Arthur através de seu sonho. Meiling ainda um pouco incrédula ouviu tudo atentamente.

Meiling: Então, eu tenho apenas que sentir a presença dele com o meu coração?

Sakura: É.

Meiling: Mas como?

Eriol: Meiling, lembra-se de qual é a coisa mais importante na magia?

Meiling: Sim, os velhos do clã falavam isso toda hora para o Shaoran. É a concentração.

Eriol: É apenas isso o que você tem que fazer. Por favor, tente.

A menina fechou seus olhos e começou a se concentrar em Shaoran, depois de um tempo ela começou a ouvir algumas batidas cardíacas bem fracas, e após isso uma sensação estranha subiu pela sua coluna, até que ela começou a sentir a presença dele.

Meiling: Eriol, eu estou sentindo, ele realmente está vivo. 

Eriol: Continue concentrada Meiling! Qual o primeiro lugar que vem à sua cabeça?

Meiling: Um castelo, um céu em chamas, pessoas passando por ele como se não o vissem.

Eriol: Veja se consegue entrar nesse castelo com sua mente.

Meiling: Vou tentar, mas parece que uma força mágica o ronda e protege.

Ela ficou um tempo quieta.

Meiling: Entrei, é um corredor longo e mal iluminado, esse corredor leva a uma sala circular, essa sala é iluminada por várias tochas, tem uma cadeira no meio, do outro lado da sala tem uma porta, atravessando um corredor curto existem três portas.

Eriol: Você sabe qual escolher?

Meiling: Não, a da esquerda emana uma energia estranha, mas não sei defini-la, não sei se é boa ou má.

Eriol: Tente entrar aí Meiling.

Meiling: Certo. AAAHHH!!!

Eriol (levantando-se e indo para o lado da amiga que estava com uma mão na testa): O que foi?

Meiling: Eu não sei. Alguma coisa me expulsou de lá.

Eriol: Tudo bem Meiling, você já nos ajudou muito. Descanse um pouco agora, pois pelo que parece você gastou muita energia fazendo isso.

A menina fez o que Eriol disse e foi para seu quarto acompanhada por Sakura e Tomoyo.

Hideki (após ter certeza que estavam sozinhos): Você não acha isso muito estranho Eriol? Ela disse que não possuía magia, mas pôde ver o castelo e entrar nele até certo ponto, de acordo com a sua vontade.

Eriol: Você tem razão Hideki. Acho que essa nossa amiga guarda segredos que nem ela mesma sabe. Mas é melhor não comentarmos nada. Em primeiro lugar precisamos descobrir onde este castelo se encontra, pois se as pessoas passam por ele sem vê-lo significa que uma magia o esconde. Mas para um lugar tão grande suportar uma magia como essa, precisa-se de muito poder mágico. 

Hideki: É, você está certo, mas vamos deixar isso para amanhã, primeiro precisamos pensar um pouco e depois nós procuramos este lugar.

(...)

A noite já era alta, Sakura estava correndo por um jardim maravilhoso, nele haviam flores de todos os tipos, e todas as cores, ela só parou de correr quando viu um castelo, ela olhou para ele assustada.

Voz: Venha querida Sakura, entre por favor, nós precisamos conversar um pouco.

Ela lentamente foi se aproximando da porta do castelo, abriu-a devagar, e se viu em uma sala estranhamente conhecida.

Voz: Por favor, sente-se.

Sakura olhou para trás e viu uma cadeira, lentamente ela sentou. Olhou ao seu redor e viu uma pessoa ao pé de uma lareira com as mãos nas costas pensando

Sakura: É você Arthur?

Voz: Sim, sou eu mesmo. Você está bem?

Sakura: Sim, estou. Agora sim.

Arthur: Recebeu uma boa notícia hoje não é?

Sakura: Sim.

Arthur: Sabe por que eu a trouxe até aqui?

Sakura: Não.

Arthur: Eu gostaria de lhe ajudar a encontrar seu amado. Eu sei o que você sente pois já passei por isso. Ajude sua amiga e vocês duas descobrirão como acha-lo.

Sakura ia perguntar como, mas Tomoyo a estava chamando para ir à aula, ela havia pedido permissão para o diretor para mudar de quarto, por enquanto ela havia passado para o quarto de Sakura, e os dois antigos colegas de quarto dela foram para o quarto de Tomoyo, já que no dela havia uma cama sobrando.

Tomoyo: Sakura, já é tarde, acorde e vamos para a aula. 

Sakura já estava na terceira aula, pensando em como ajudaria Meiling até que uma imagem veio a sua cabeça, ela viu Meiling se concentrando e a si mesma com a mão direita nas costas da garota. Ao término da aula Sakura foi diretamente falar com Meiling.

Meiling: Olá Sakura, tudo bem?

Sakura: Sim, e com você?

Meiling: Também.

Sakura, Meiling, posso te pedir um favor?

Meiling: Claro que sim.

Sakura: Vamos ao meu quarto, por favor.

Meiling: Claro.

Ao chegar lá, Sakura contou sobre seu sonho a Meiling, e esta resolveu colaborar, ela sentou no chão e Sakura ficou de pé atrás dela, Tomoyo que já estava sabendo de tudo estava com sua câmera filmando as duas.

Meiling: Tomoyo, você não pode guardar isso?

Tomoyo: Ah Meiling, eu não posso perder o momento em que você e a Sakura vão descobrir onde o Shaoran está.

Meiling. Tudo bem.

A menina disse isso e começou a se concentrar, viu novamente o castelo e foi indo na direção dele quando sentiu a mente de Sakura tomando controle sobre a sua. Ela voltou lentamente observando tudo, em ambos os lados, haviam várias árvores, uma cabana que parecia vender coisas, pessoas e uma...

(...)

Hideki: Eriol, você acha que a Meiling é essa pessoa mesmo?

Eriol: É muito provável Hideki, as coisas se encaixam, e elas têm o mesmo jeito.

Hideki: Isso seria perigoso Eriol, se a Meiling for quem você pensa, ela pode...

Eriol (interrompendo-o): Eu sei Hideki, eu sei.

(...) 

Sakura viu uma enorme área no centro do lugar. Ela já havia estado lá muitas vezes. Aquele lugar era o: _Templo Tsukimimi._

****

N/a: Olá Pessoal, me desculpem a demora em colocar este capitulo, mas tive muitos contratempos, entre alguns deles foi que meu pc quebrou 2 vezes...

Mas o que vcs acharam do capitulo? O que será que Eriol e Hideki estão desconfiados? O que será que a Meiling tem? Pare ser algo tenebroso... veremos no próximo capitulo, espero que todos vcs tenham gostado, por favor deixem reviews... 


End file.
